The Price We Paid: Crisis Point
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete - Part 1 of 8 - It's 2013 and the world is in turmoil. When the Hammersley comes face to face with Remington, a man as cold as steel, things get a whole lot worse. And who is the cold-hearted Brit who wants them all dead?
1. Crisis Point

The Price We Paid

It's 2013

Everything the doomsayers have predicted has come true.

The world suffered a depression, the economy collapsed.

Global warming has hit its height and most of the islands of the Pacific are completely underwater.

Sydney and most of the east coast of Australia has run out of water.

The average temperature has risen a whopping 8 degrees Celsius.

Prime Ministers keep resigning and the King has no answer to the Empire's problems.

All countries are in trouble. There's no one to send aid.

The world has run out of oil. The Air Force has collapsed and intake is so low in the other ADF forces that the Army has suffered and the Navy can only maintain half their fleet.

Bushfires ravage the major cities and most country towns.

The drought has made farming virtually impossible and fresh food intake is down 96%

Businesses have collapsed. Suburbs are in ruins.

People have nothing…

People have nowhere…

People are desperate for answers

In the midst of this, a small collection of the last of the Navy ships, fuelled by nuclear energy, is trying to protect what is left of Australia.  
Amongst them the little patrol boat that could, the HMAS Hammersley.  
Now captained by Lieutenant Commander Nikki 'Nav' Holiday, her strong crew are hell-bent on survival and the safety of Australians everywhere.  
But that's easier said than done in a world that has gone to hell…

_  
Part One;  
Crisis Point_

The world is a mess. For the crew of the Hammersley, the first issue is the safety of their family when those who have nothing start to attack those in Australia that still have something. Finding it isn't safe on the mainland for their loved ones, they evacuate to the Hammersley. But, when a silent enemy stalks the Hammersley, they soon realise that the sea is no safer.

M  
Sea Patrol

Part 1 of 8


	2. 2013

_Crisis Point_

Chapter One;  
2013

Every day humanity drifts itself closer and closer to its inevitable demise. It's what we do, and what we don't do, that makes us susceptible to the worst things we've ever imagined. Severe storms, drought, flood, famine, disease… death and destruction at global proportions. Tsunamis bigger than Boxing Day 2005, hurricanes the size of Katrina hitting every few weeks, diseases that make TB look tame and Polio look harmless. 30 billion people living on this planet. Overcrowded cities, cars and pollution, and the ever-increasing hole in the ozone layer. Now picture the water levels rising. Whole countries disappear. The low-lying regions become oceans. The medium-lying regions become swamps and windswept lands. The hills and mountains we once imagined were so high go from mountains to molehills. The land isn't sinking into the sea… the sea is coming to us. Islands are lost, seaside cities go under and a land that once had enough room for 30 billion now has only room for half that. 30 billion people with only enough land for 15. Cities become even more crowded. The price of housing increases. Farming land becomes homes. There is no longer room for livestock and plants… a concrete jungle where there was once green. And then… the stock market collapses. The price of the dollar plunges, stocks go into meltdown. It's a recession like no other, and with no money to bail out the banks, a depression is on the way. Banks foreclose on mortgages, homes are lost, and people are left to die in the street. The hungry and the poor become a mass more terrifying than anyone you will ever meet. The divide between rich and poor becomes more like a cavern… and the poor severely outnumber the rich. It's war in a world already torn apart by humanity. But now, instead of man vs. nature, it's man vs. man. Rich vs. poor. The struggle to survive.

_… [the] response to global warming is classic: Deny, Delay, Divide, Dump and Dupe… to DENY the problem, DELAY solutions, DIVIDE the opposition, DUMP their technologies on the developing world and DUPE the public through massive PR campaigns… [soon] adversely affected verse those who gain convenience; rich versus poor ...  
_

**Greenhouse Gangsters vs. Climate Justice**  
by Kenny Bruno, Joshua Karliner & China Brotsky, CorpWatch

This isn't a what-if anymore. This is the life I live in, the life I probably helped make. This is life in Australia in 2013. It's been five years since we saw the first signs of global warming – snow in December. We passed it off as a freak phenomenon, but it didn't stop. It snowed through Christmas, even in non-snowing areas. A white Christmas. Children were overjoyed. Finally the New Year came and it warmed up like normal. Christmas – 13 degrees. Four days later – 36 degrees. By the first week of January it had reached 45 degrees on the coast. The east coast of Australia was sweltering… Melbourne – 43, Canberra – 45, Sydney's coast – 45, Sydney's west – 48, Brisbane – 47, Cairns – 50. Neither extreme helped the people suffering under a recession. We thought life couldn't get any worse, but it did.

February 2010, an explosion at a United Arab Emirates oil plant took out a year's worth of the black gold we were already running low on. That same year Prime Minister Kevin Rudd passes the bill to convert most of the Navy's ships to nuclear, to keep up with America. It was the best idea he ever had. It would keep the Navy in the ocean well after the oil died out. Meanwhile, the oil plants of the Middle East came under threat again in September when a second one was blown up. It was no longer an accident – this was an act of terrorism. People were scared of what people could do, so much so that they ignored the damage the explosion had done to the atmosphere. The ozone layer, our only protection from a very damaging sun, took the brunt of the disaster. The hole over Antarctica, at that time the size of Tasmania, grew to be more like the size of the Northern Territory. It was horrible, but with Antarctica out of the sun's rays for most of the year, people weren't too worried. October 2010, another tsunami off the coast of Indonesia. The early warning system installed after the Boxing Day tsunami of 2005 saved many people. Actual death toll is still uncertain, but estimated to be only about 300 people. Although smaller than 2005, the October 2010 tsunami was big enough to, according to astronomers, knock the planet's alignment off by one-tenth of a degree. Not a lot, but enough to expose Antarctica to another month of sunlight. The continent began to melt even faster than before.

January 2011. Average east coast temperatures for summer hit 47, including eight straight days of 50 degrees-plus days. They end with wild storms that destroy 800 homes in Queensland and kill seven people. Meanwhile, in Canberra, bushfires ravage the nation's capital. They threaten Parliament House, but are able to be beaten back by a lucky wind that turns the fire back on itself. It burns itself out. A good thing too as Canberra's dam is almost empty. Its desalination plant is nearly finished. It switches over to desal in May 2011. The dams are empty. It hasn't rained in a year. It's still raining in Melbourne. In fact, it hasn't stopped for almost six months. It's rained when it's hot, cold, windy and still. The rain just never stops. The low-lying regions go underwater. Necessary crops in the Gippsland region are lost. Homes are flooded. The Australian government, who have already declared Queensland and Canberra states of emergency, can't cope. They can't offer the people of Victoria any support. The state rallies, calls a state election. The Labor Government in power is thrown out and the Liberals, who promise action, are voted in. But there's nothing they can do. The people of Victoria, their crisis deemed lesser than those of QLD and the ACT are left high and… well certainly not dry.

2012. The sea levels rising have finally been noticed. In Sydney Harbour the sea splashes over the walls that once held it back in the Royal Botanical Gardens. The NSW State Government adds another three centimetres and say everything is okay, ignoring the fact that their rise indicates the sea has risen three centimetres as well. It's rising faster and with more ferocity than anyone expected. On the north coast, a young boy is washed off rocks at Harrington and dragged out to sea. His family are shocked. For the last four years, they say, they've come to Harrington and the boy has been able to fish off those rocks without even getting wet. The boy is lost forever and put down as another death at the hands of the ocean. In Brisbane an old wharf is washed away by strong waves and wind. The local council put it down to it being old, but the wharf wouldn't have come down had it not been for the waves being higher and harder than ever before. But it isn't only the east coast. Down on the south coast, the last of the Apostles falls into the sea. The waves have been eating them away with ferocity for the last two years. It was inevitable they say. But like everything that's happened so far, it all could've been stopped.

December 2012. The Sydney to Hobart yacht race is cancelled due to bad weather. The A-League football season is also put on hold. It's snowing again in Sydney. NSW Premier Barry O'Farrell promises that Sydney will remain strong throughout everything. The harbour water now spills over the jetty at Circular Quay when the boats come in. Half of Manly Beach has gone underwater. Bondi is half the beach it used to be and tourism is down. No one can fly anymore. There's no oil left in the world. Sydney will not survive the downturn. A city built on sunny beaches, tourism and friendly people it can no longer offer these things. Tourism companies are closing down. In December, his government broke and unable to offer a solution, Premier O'Farrell resigns. NSW is called into an election. Only one man runs. Labor wins with a landslide victory – 100%. That man is Morris Iemma. He has no plans, he has no competition and he has no way of getting us out of this.

And so 2013 begins.

And this is where my story begins.

This is the story of one little patrol boat in the Australian Navy. The little patrol boat that could. And how it tried to save the world.

This is the HMAS Hammersley and it's my patrol boat.

My name is Lieutenant Commander Nikki Holiday, Commanding Officer of the HMAS Hammersley, but you can call me Nav. I'm 32, married with a daughter named Cassie, and finally doing the job I always wanted. Too bad my captaincy takes place in the middle of hell…


	3. Safe Haven

_Crisis Point_

Chapter Two;  
Safe Haven

The sound of _Sweet Child of Mine_ hit Spider's ears as he headed for the galley. Stopping just by the door, he glanced in to see Bomber inside playing air electric guitar along to the very long guitar riff at the end of the song. Chuckling silently, he didn't realise he'd let the door slip closed until it banged shut in front of him. He ducked back around the corner and listened to the music go quiet. Then Bomber appeared at the door, glancing around. Spider hid behind the corner again and she didn't see him. She let the door shut and went back to the song. Again Spider pulled open the door, this time propping it with his foot, and watched her launch back into the song. This time she grabbed the wooden spoon on the bench and started to sing into it, rocking along with two fingers in the air as she sang. Finally Spider couldn't take it any longer and let out a laugh. Instantly Bomber stopped and, seeing him, growled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Spider shrugged. "Long enough." He went to her and she hit him in the arm with the wooden spoon. "Hey, did I say you were bad?"

"The laugh implied enough." She turned off the music, which turned out to be blasting from an iPod dock in the corner of the room. "What do you want?"

"An AC/DC impersonation?" He teased.

Bomber pulled a sour face. "You know, you aren't as funny as you think you are."

"You like my jokes when it's just you and me…" He pulled her to him. "And it's all quiet…" He whispered into her air. "In the bedroom."

Bomber laughed. "I'm not laughing with you then, I'm laughing at you."

"Mmmm, good enough." He grinned and glanced away. "Speaking of which, I have a break for the next hour."

"As if you need an hour."

He frowned. "You never complained before."

Bomber turned in his arms, putting the wooden spoon down on the bench. "I wasn't complaining, just making an observation."

"Well, you can share your observations in my cabin. Let's go."

"Spider, I have to cook dinner!"

Spider shrugged. "That'll take you, what, twenty minutes? What with the serious lack of fresh ingredients these days I imagine it's another bout of sausages and vegetables from cans…" She gave a sad smile. "I'm right aren't I?"

She nodded with a sigh. "We shouldn't complain. We get one serve of fresh fruit a week. That's doing better than most." She glanced at the still full fruit bowl. "Not that anyone eats fruit around here anyway. This is the patrol boat that good nutrition forgot." She glanced at Spider. "Actually, have you even discovered fruit?"

"I don't do fruit. You know what they say…" Bomber lowered an eyebrow and Spider grinned. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

She laughed. "Evidently you've discovered cheese."

Spider just looked at his watch. "We're wasting time here talking. I have to be back on the bridge in 50 minutes now."

"Still more time than you need." Bomber grinned. He gave her a pout. "Spider! I know we have the time but that doesn't mean it can be spent on that."

Spider lifted her left hand and indicated the small silver band on her finger. "That says it can." He gave her his puppy-dog face. "49 minutes."

Bomber glanced at her engagement ring then gave a mischievous smile. "Fine. But if I don't get a decent 40 minutes than it isn't happening again." Spider raised both eyebrows and then, grabbing her hand, pulled her out of the galley.

* * *

Three knocks. Bomber rolled over slowly; completely unaware she'd actually fallen asleep at all. She frowned, forgetting where she was for a second, and then remembering. Grabbing the sheet covering her, she wrapped it around herself and dashed into the connecting bathroom, closing the door behind her as the cabin door opened. She heard a chuckle and then the sound of Buffer chastising someone.

"Get up you lazy bastard." He joked and Bomber snuck a glance out the door to see Buffer throw a pillow at Spider's head.

He sat up, hit his head on the top bunk, and then fell back against the pillow. Bomber smothered a giggle. "Aw, Buff, what is it?"

"Mate, you were due on the bridge five minutes ago."

Spider sat up again as Bomber frowned, looking at her watch. He was right. They'd been missing from civilisation for a good hour. No, make that a great hour. Putting her 'Petty Officer' face back on Bomber frowned at herself. Damn Spider's bad influence. Dinner would be late now.

"Yeah, sorry Buff, bit tired lately." Spider sat up but didn't move and Bomber saw Buffer give him a frown. "I'll be two minutes." He cast the bathroom a glance and finally saw Bomber standing there. She waved in a way that should've told him to look away, but instead his eyes opened a little wider and Buffer looked. Bomber ducked back behind the door just in time. As she did she remembered where she'd dumped her uniform. They had a thing of putting their clothes in the bathroom, lest this exact situation happened. She gave a small smile at her own forward thinking and dressed quickly, dumping the sheet on the floor. She was quick, but not as quick as Buffer. It only took him a second to figure out what was going on.

"Something I should know about mate?" He asked Spider, the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

Spider shook his head, but he was a horrible liar. "Nothing, just… can I get a little privacy here Buff?"

Buffer laughed then turned to the bathroom. "Hi Bomber." He called.

Bomber, who was just pulling on her work uniform, called back. "Hey Buff, what's up?"

"Nothing. Spider's just late for work again. And now he looks a bit sick. He's gone very pale."

Bomber emerged from the bathroom, dressed once again and in the process of tying her hair up. She glanced at Spider whose eyes were dancing between them and gave him a smile. "I think you're right Buff, he doesn't look great."

Buffer chuckled. "Indeed." He looked at Bomber. "What's for dinner?"

"Pork Sausages and Mediterranean Vegetables."

Buffer grinned. "Great, I'm starving." He glanced at Spider. "You have five minutes to get to the bridge."

Spider gaped for a minute. "You're okay with this? I mean, you aren't going to give us a lecture or something?"

Buffer lowered an eyebrow. "Do you want a lecture?"

"Well, no, just, well…"

"Spider, as far as I'm concerned you're both very capable adults. Plus, with all the shit in the world right now I'm not going to deny you the one good thing we have left, even if I'm probably the only one on this ship getting nothing." He gave a dramatic sigh and Bomber smiled. He glanced back at Spider. "Just, one thing mate."

Spider nodded. "Yes Buff?"

"Not in my bunk." He gave them a grin and left, shutting the door behind him. The minute he was gone Bomber burst into peels of uncontrollable laughter.

Spider gave her a sour look. "This isn't funny."

"It's… hilarious." Bomber managed through her tears, grabbing a stitch that was forming at her side. "Your face." She put her hand to her mouth as he gave her a look. "Oh don't give me that look, it was your idea."

Spider sighed and threw off the sheet covering him, walking past her into the bathroom and grabbing his clothes. "We were lucky it was Buffer. Buffer's cool."

Bomber giggled. "And Nav totally could've reprimanded us. Like she and ET aren't still at it, kid or no kid." She rolled her eyes. "Buffer's right. There's a lot of shit going on right now and a lot of sadness. But as messed up as this is, we have this." Spider stuck his head out from behind the bathroom door and looked at her. She gave him a smile. "And this is the only thing keeping me sane."

"I keep you sane? Damn, my noble art of driving you insane is gone." He emerged from the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt.

Bomber smiled and grabbed his hands. "Who said you still don't drive me insane?" He smiled and kissed her. She pouted as he pulled away. "That's all I'm getting?" She started unbuttoning his shirt again.

He caught her hands. "Bomber, Buffer gave me five minutes."

Bomber grinned. "Still more time than you need." Then, kissing him, she shoved him back towards the bunk.


	4. HMAS Hammersley

_Crisis Point_

_  
_Chapter Three:  
HMAS Hammersley

Nav glanced up as Buffer returned to the bridge. She frowned. "I thought you went to get Spider?"

Buffer gave a small smile. "He's… uh… a bit busy at the moment ma'am. He won't be long."

Nav smiled and shook her head. "Again?" She asked.

Over by the controls the ship's CIS Leading Seaman Emma 'Scruffy' Murphy snorted. Buffer glanced between her and the Nav with a smile. "Again ma'am." Scruffy gave into a bout of silent giggles and put her head down on the controls, shaking silently.

"That's what... the fourth time this week?" Nav asked, glancing at the man next to her at the navigation controls. Petty Officer Michael 'Radar' Collins gave her a smile then went back to work.

"The fourth time we know about and, according to Spider's reaction, the first one they know we know about." Buffer returned, glancing at Swain who was sitting in the driver's seat and trying, but failing, to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, cos they aren't making it bloody obvious for us." Said a voice from behind Buffer. Buffer glanced back at ET and gave him a smile. "Any louder and…" He shuddered. Over by the communication controls Scruffy was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

"Give them a break ET, they're newly-engaged." Nav said, shooting him a look that simply said 'remember when we were like that'. ET understood and gave his own mischievous smile. Slowly they went back to work. Ten minutes later Spider finally appeared at the top of the stairs and glanced at Buffer. He made it to the EOD before someone made a comment.

"You're late Leading Seaman Webb." Buffer said, joining him at the EOD.

Spider opened his mouth to explain but ET flashed a wisecrack over him. "He took longer than anything thought." He grinned. The entire crew burst into laughter but the double entendre was lost on Spider. He gave them all a blank look until Nav shushed them.

"Okay you lot, back to work." She said, glancing at them all. "We'll be back in port in four hours, you can get back to your gutter talk then." She gave a small smile and glanced at Spider. "So, what is for dinner then Spider?"

Spider glanced up as the crew hid smiles. He finally got it. He looked at Buffer. "Buff!" Around him the crew burst out laughing once again.

* * *

"Ma'am, we have a contact 10 clicks away." Radar said after dinner, pointing to the screen in front of him.

Nav stood up from the Captain's chair and went to have a closer look. "What is it?"

"Got it ma'am." Able Seaman Corey 'Seagull' Drake said from the EOD. Nav glanced at it. It was a small barge, barely half the length of the Hammersley. It was piled high with supplies, boxes with foreign writing on it.

"Scruffy, raise them on the radio." Nav called back at the CIS.

She nodded. But five minutes later they hadn't heard anything. "Maybe it's just a normal supply vessel ma'am." She suggested.

Nav shook her head. "We would have their number. All legal supply ships are registered, remember?" Scruffy nodded. "Anyway, they would've answered their radios. I don't like this." She glanced at Buffer. "Prep the boarding parties."

Buffer nodded and disappeared from the bridge. Nav glanced back at Radar. "Any idea where they're headed?"

Radar assessed. "Cape Island, what's left of Cape York."

Nav frowned. "Cape Island is uninhabited. Why would they go there?" She glared at the barge. "I really don't like this." She looked back at ET. "Full throttle ET. Let's get up to them."

* * *

"Vessel on my starboard beam, this is Australian warship Hammersley. Stop or heave to, I intend to board you." Nav held the radio to her mouth and frowned at the barge. It was dark and already they'd tried to elude them, but the Hammersley was more skilled than they'd expected. They didn't stop after Nav's third call. She glanced back at ET. "External starboard lights. Let's see what we're dealing with." ET nodded and the six large external lights on the right side of the Hammersley flashed on, spilling light over the dark sea between them and the barge. The deck of the barge lit up and the men that had been on it scurried out of sight. Nav frowned. They weren't islanders like she'd expected. She grabbed the radio again, but this time directed it at Buffer and Swain. "Get in there." The sound of the RHIBs being lowered drowned out everything else for a minute, and then she watched them bounce over the short distance towards the barge. In the light she could see anything. She motioned to the lights. "Love these new additions ET."

ET laughed. "Charge's best idea. Wonder how he's doing on the frigate?"

Nav shrugged. "Bored out his mind I imagine." She watched Swain and his team board the side of the ship and head for the bridge. Meanwhile Buffer's small crew started at the stern and worked their way through the deck. Nav eventually lost sight of them between the large boxes. She grabbed the radio. "Sierra 82, this is November 82. Report."

Swain's voice came through. "We're at the bridge now ma'am. Radar's just found the travel log. These men are from Hawaii ma'am."

"Americans?" She frowned. "What are they doing here Swain?"

"They say they have a delivery. Nothing else. They say they don't know what they're carrying."

"Okay, thanks Swain." She glanced at ET who shrugged then tried Buffer. "Bravo 82, report."

Buffer came on the line a second later, puffing. "They're under control ma'am. All bloody cheeky Americans. We're searching the supplies now." There was a voice nearby calling Buffer and Nav heard him move and then he spoke again. "Good work Bomber." His next comment was directed at Nav. "Ma'am, they're carrying guns. They're pretty old school too. I can see come MP-5s and I think that's an AK47. They look second-hand."

Nav's eyes went wide. Gun traffickers? With ships and barges so hard to run, why would someone spend their time shipping guns when most people just wanted fresh food? Unless… "Bring them aboard Buffer, and seize the guns." Buffer agreed and Nav put down the radio. She looked at Scruffy. "Get the Commander on the phone. I think we've just found the evidence she was looking for."


	5. Tracked

_Crisis Point_

Chapter Four;  
Tracked

The man at the desk looked up as a smaller man entered the room, his feet shuffling along the faded carpet as he walked, and frowned. "What's the news regarding _The Avalanche_?"

The younger man's lip quivered. "It isn't good sir."

"Tonkins, I don't want to hear bad news right now." The man at the desk frowned at his assistant. "I need to hear that it's safely made it to Cape Island and we can expect to have the guns in our hands by noon tomorrow."

"Sir, it's…" Tonkins frowned then took a deep breath. "Sirit'sthenavy" he said in one long breath. The man at the desk frowned and waited for an explanation. Tonkins tried again. "Sir, it's the Navy."

Tonkins waited for an answer along the lines of 'someone will pay for this' but surprisingly the boss laughed. "That's it? Oh Tonkins, don't look so scared. Unless you've forgotten who we are…" He shook his head. "Bring Hucknell in. We'll have this sorted in no time." Tonkins nodded and left.

He returned with Hucknell. Hucknell turned out to be a personal computer rather than a person, a small laptop coloured a deep blue. The emblem on the front proclaimed them the 'FFA'. Sitting Hucknell on the boss' desk, Tonkins backed away and waited. He didn't have to wait long for the computer to load before the boss looked at him once again. "The ship that intercepted _The Avalanche_?"

"Uh, all the skipper sent through was 82. After that they gained control of the bridge."

The boss nodded. "It's enough." He tapped the two numbers into the computer and smiled as it whirred. "HMAS Hammersley, Armidale Class Patrol Boat. Commanding Officer Lieutenant Commander Nikki Holiday." He gave a cold smile. "They let women become captains now? What a wonderful world we live in."

"Sir?"

The boss laughed. "Nothing Tonkins, just a few choice memories." He tapped at the computer a few more times then looked back at his assistant. "I've printed out the names Tonkins. Go get them from my printer. I'll have to send them away for details. Hucknell can do a lot, but not that much." He gave the computer a loving pat then closed it. "And put him away will you?"

Tonkins nodded and took the computer. "Done and done sir. You'll have personal details in under three hours sir." Then he left, shutting the door behind him. Still sitting at his desk, the man just smiled.

* * *

At almost exactly the same time that the man was looking up her details, Lieutenant Commander Holiday was waiting for her boss to pick up the phone. Nav frowned. She'd never been made to wait this long to hear back from the Commander.

Eventually the phone rang and Scruffy picked it up. "Ma'am."

Nav grabbed the phone off her CIS. "Commander."

The voice at the Cairns end of the phone was young but stern and a voice Nav knew well. It belonged to Commander Kate McGregor, Nav's old crewmate 'the X'. "Sorry to keep you Nikki, it's a mad house here. There was another attack on the base this afternoon."

Nav frowned. "Really? What happened?"

"Not a lot, just another group of locals after any way to get into the complex. I'm not sure what they're after, but Canberra say it's the boats."

"The boats? Why would they want the boats?"

"To escape. Not that there's really anywhere to go. But with news sources on the blink there's no way of telling people that the grass isn't actually greener on the other side." Kate sighed. "Oh, and there's word Prime Minister Minchin is to resign this week."

"Another one? Ma'am, he only came in when we left port a fortnight ago. They're dropping like flies." Nav exclaimed.

"I know. It's not helping us in any way, but at least they've stopped dropping the entire government. There's no Labor vs. Liberal anymore, it's just 'which poor sucker wants to have a go this week?'." Kate made a noise that resembled blowing air through her teeth. "Anyway, your CIS mentioned you may have some good news for me."

"I don't think it's exactly good news ma'am, but a breakthrough. We've picked up a barge called _The Avalanche_ that has been discovered to be carrying cases full of guns. Second-hand rip-offs. I think they're from the wars; Afghanistan, Iraq and Iran."

"Where were they headed Nav?" Kate asked.

"That's the strange thing ma'am. Their maps all say they're headed for Cape Island. I thought maybe it was just a drop-off point. The island is uninhabited."

"I think you're right Nav. We'll get some people up there, check it out."

"We're happy to stick with it ma'am." Nav volunteered.

"No, you're due in for shore leave in a few hours, I want you to take it. With everything going on now, you could use some time with your family. Speaking of which, how is Cassandra?"

"Good ma'am, thanks for asking." Nav's smile grew larger at the mention of her daughter. "I hate leaving her with my mother when I have to go out to sea, but they're relatively safe from all this business in Brisbane." She sighed. "What's the landscape in Sydney? I've heard it's getting worse."

Kate murmured a small reply. "Yeah." She sighed. "Eighteen more deaths this week. The police are overstretched. There's rioting and random house burnings all along the beaches and northern suburbs. They say Waverton is now nothing more than one giant fire."

"What about HMAS Waterhen?"

"They've moved all ships to Kuttabul, but with that at Potts Point it won't be long until that's under attack as well. It's out of control. The army have been called in, but they're suffering more losses in personnel than we are. They've cut about two thirds of their regiments. Oh, and the Timor Barracks were ransacked last week as well. Three trucks were stolen from the base. It's a madhouse down there."

Nav frowned. She knew the barracks well. She'd grown up in Parramatta, not far from the barracks. She felt a pang. Her home was under threat and there was nothing she could do. "They must know this isn't helping anyone. All they're doing is putting more people out of their homes."

"They aren't thinking rationally Nav. The banks have repossessed their homes, they have no money left due to the economic crisis, their children are starving and they live on the streets. As far as they know it doesn't get any worse than this. But then they have to watch the rich in their oversized homes eating fresh food and living an almost normal life. How would you feel?"

"Horrible. I'd hate them." Nav realised she could appreciate their plight after all.

"Exactly. The problem is, the population of Sydney at 7 million people now, less than one-fifth of them still have homes. The rest make up what has always made up most of the population of Sydney – the western suburbs. And I'm sure that as an ex-westie yourself you know these people had little to begin with and now have nothing."

"An ex-westie ma'am? There's no such thing. You're a westie for life." She smiled sadly. "I get it. I don't understand it, but I get it."

"That's good enough. The worst thing is, I don't think it will end in Sydney. It won't be long before the western suburbs of Brisbane or other cities begin to turn against the rich as well. The old economic divide becomes a chasm and people have only one answer – violence."

"You think those guns were meant for the streets ma'am?" Nav frowned, trying not to think of people wandering the streets of her beloved Parramatta with guns, spilling out of discarded shops on Church Street and attacking passers-by in cars on Victoria Road. "The fight in Sydney?"

"No Nav, I don't think they were for Sydney." Nav breathed a sigh of relief when Kate said that, but it was too soon. "I think they were for whatever is about to start in Queensland."


	6. In Preparation

_Crisis Point_

Chapter Five:  
In Preparation

"She said that? Brisbane is next?" ET asked, sitting on the edge of Nav's desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

Nav nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said." She looked up at him. "I'm worried about Cassie."

ET frowned at the mention of their three-year-old daughter. "What about her? She's with your mother."

"In Brisbane. Think about it Josh. My mother lives in a nice house in the heart of Brisbane. She's a prime candidate for a Sydney-style attack. What if something happens to Cassie?"

ET grabbed her hand. "Nikki, she'll be fine. Your mother will look after her."

Nav sighed. "That's not enough. There must be something I can do. I'm her mother!"

ET stood up. "I have to go prepare for shore. Don't worry about it Nikki. We'll sort it out during leave." He kissed her head but Nav wasn't done.

"It's not safe on the mainland anymore. I don't want our daughter out there Josh!" Nav demanded.

ET frowned. "I don't know what you want me to do. We can't bring her onto the ship."

"Wanna bet?" Nav said in a voice that simply said 'don't mess me'.

"Nikki, Cassie is only three. It isn't safe for her on here."

"And it's safe for her on the mainland? Personally I think she's safer with her parents."

ET sighed. "Okay, it looks like my point is redundant anyway. Just, I hope you're doing what's best for our daughter." He turned and walked away.

* * *

The crew marshalled on the deck waiting for the news Nav had promised them. There were 13 of them in total, a smaller crew than usually manned the patrol boat. It was all they could get, with the navy stretched tight for crew. Their years of strict recruiting had left them severely understaffed and they were paying the price for stupid rules. As they stood on deck they waited for their CO, frowning and wondering why, with the dock of HMAS Cairns stretching out away from them, this couldn't wait until they got back from shore leave in two days.

"Oh come on Nav, I'm starving here." Leading Seaman Xavier 'Sparks' Wallis, their electrical technician, muttered. As if to prove his point his stomach rumbled.

Beside him Bomber rolled her eyes and cast a look at her friend RO. Petty Officer Robert Dixon, now a Warfare Officer, gave her a brief smile. He glanced back up as Nav finally emerged to the deck. She smiled around at the crew then hit them with the news none of them had been expecting.

"I've spoken to the Commander and she has agreed with me that the mainland is no longer safe for anyone, but especially the friends and family of military personnel. So she's decided to take my offer to Canberra. But whether they accept it or not, this is my ship. The Hammersley should be a safe place for not just you, but your loved ones as well. So, I'm opening the ship up to crew's family."

Most of the crew had no idea exactly what that statement meant and simply frowned, but it was RO that got it first. "We're getting family onboard now?"

Nav nodded. "Yes, we are. So, whoever will come, bring them." She glanced around at the crew. "We sail again in two days." At that she left for the bridge once again.

RO grinned in a completely out-of-character way. "Fantastic. In that case, I have a wife to find." He nodded to the others and left. Many moved on with him, Bomber struggling to not giggle as Spider launched into a story about his mother always wanting to go on the Hammersley. Eventually ET and Buffer were the only ones left on the deck.

"What's up mate?" Buffer asked, glancing at ET with a frown. The Chief Petty Officer looked down and out. "This is a great idea."

ET glanced at Buffer. "Yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "So, how many do you think we'll get?"

Buffer shrugged back. "None from me. Who'm I gonna bring? My goldfish?" He gave a small chuckle. "Nah, maybe a dozen? Shouldn't be a problem. Remember that once upon a time this ship used to house 22 people. These days the name board in the main hall looks empty for lack of crew. It'd be nice to meet some family too."

"You don't think they'd just get in the way? I mean, we're talking children here. Children shouldn't be on a patrol boat unless it's one of those old Navy Open Days we used to have."

"I'm getting the hint that you don't like this ET." Buffer smiled. "Is it the children, or one in particular?"

ET gave in. "I don't want Cassie on a navy ship so young. My father was Navy and he had it instilled in my head from a young age that you should be a navy man or just give up living. I'm not going to do that to my daughter. The last thing I want is when Cassie grows up for her to say 'oh yeah, I'm Navy cos dad made me like that'." He sighed. "I thought Nikki got that."

"Mate, she's three. She looks at you right now and doesn't see Navy or sailor or anything, she sees her dad, that's all. The Nav just wants Cassie close. It's human reaction that when things get tough you pull the ones you love closer." Buffer smacked ET in the shoulder. "Now stop being a downer. Three years and she still hasn't met Uncle Buffer… now that's a downer!"

ET laughed. "Yeah, downer, right." He shook his head and smiled at Buffer. "You're right, Cassie's better off where we can keep an eye on her."

"Especially if she's anything like you. Sandy-haired, doe-eyed little demon child." Buffer grinned then motioned to the dock. "I'm heading off. You coming?"

ET nodded slowly. "Yeah, in a second. I'll catch you up." Buffer nodded and left. ET glanced up at the bridge where he could see Nav rifling through a fist full of paperwork. If Buffer and Nav were both right about Cassie – and he knew they were – why did he still suddenly despise the sight of his wife?


	7. The Other Side of Me

_Crisis Point_

Chapter Six;  
The Other Side of Me

HMAS Cairns was quiet for probably the first time ever as security had managed to fight off those determined to get inside the complex. Those who worked on base full-time had started to live on base as well, even if they had homes on the outside, since 2011 and the sole figure tapping away on her mac in the small communications section of the base was no exception. Leading Seaman Dixon frowned at the monitor as information spread across her screen about the HMAS Maryborough encountering another boat load of illegals. She transferred the information into the HMAS Maryborough's log and continued with the information she was sending to the only other patrol boat based out of Cairns, the HMAS Hammersley. Despite having been in port for the last two hours, the Hammersley's CO was still requesting any information Cairns could gather about the ship they had intercepted _The Avalanche_. Commander McGregor had given the task to Dixon, assuming she wanted the job because of her connections to the ship. The Commander was mistaken. But then, she hadn't exactly told her boss why she suddenly despised anything to do with the Hammersley. It wasn't really work business and Kasey Dixon was not the type to reveal her personal details to the people she worked with. Of course, when her husband appeared at the doorway to the communications sector, that went out the window. She frowned at him then minimised the window she'd had open, leaving the screen with it's usual Navy Crest background. Navy – The Team Works. Sure, when there were enough people to man the base and all it's ships.

"Hello." She said simply, her voice devoid of all emotion as she met Robert's eye. "What are you doing here?" She sounded like she was talking to a stranger, not the man she had married, but right now that was what he felt like.

Robert picked it up and frowned, but he quickly understood and put on his own business-like voice. "You're working late?" He walked towards her.

She nodded slowly. "Your boss wants any information that can be gathered about _The Avalanche_ and it's history." Robert joined her and she opened the page she'd been working on again, showing him what she'd found. "We have the journey log from your Swain, and I've been in contact with all ports they've stopped in."

Robert leant over her, trying to read, and Kasey felt a little uncomfortable. Her hand shook a little on the mouse as she breathed in his aftershave. Then she remembered why she was being so cold to him and shook every good memory that had crept into her head back out again.

'Get a grip Kasey.' She warned herself.

"Kasey." Robert said, frowning at her, and she glanced back at him with a meek smile. She hadn't even realised that through this moment of weakness he'd been talking to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure, just long hours, you know."

"You should take a break. You'll work yourself to death." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it wasn't want Kasey wanted to hear. She shrugged his hand off.

"I'm fine, just…" She pushed back her chair and inched away from him. His eyes went to the ground as he realised his effort had been in vain. "What do you want Robert?"

"Nav wants all of the crew to bring their family onto the Hammersley when she sails Thursday. She wants the Hammersley to be a safe place for the crew and the people they care about."

Kasey nodded. "I heard."

"Kasey, I want you to come aboard." He asked, his voice suggesting it was the most obvious thing in the world. But to Kasey it wasn't. She frowned. He continued. "Please Kase, it isn't safe here anymore. They say it's only going to get worse."

"What about my job?"

Robert grabbed her hand. "Kasey, if the locals do something drastic you won't have a job." She tried to shake off his hand but he had a pretty tight hold. Then he said something that made Kasey give in. "Please Kase, as long as I know you're alright the whole world could fall apart and I wouldn't care."

She sighed and glanced up at the Commander's office. "I guess I could still do my job on the ship." He smiled but she didn't return it. She'd let him win this battle, mainly because she hadn't been on a ship so long she'd do anything to get back out to sea, but the war wasn't over. She managed to shake off his hold and push her chair back again to where he couldn't touch her. His smile fell. "I'll talk to the Commander. If it's okay then I'll see you on Thursday."

He sighed. "I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight. We could talk about… well, what I said."

Kasey shook her head. "I have to work Robert. So, please, just go hang out with your mates." He made to reply, but she cut across him. "Robert, go."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. See you Thursday?" She didn't give him an answer, just went back to her work. "Okay." He sighed out the last word and then left. Kasey glanced up at his retreating figure with a sad smile then returned to work.

* * *

"Guess who." A voice said in the army man's ear.

He smiled. "I'm not sure but she sounds super cute."

The voice giggled and uncovered his eyes. "Good answer." Scruffy appeared at his side. "What you up to?"

He motioned to the beer in front of him and the collection of army men at the pool table now setting up a two on two competition with Buffer and Radar. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, being the life of the party certainly isn't it." She sat down on the bar stool next to him and stole his beer straight out of his hand. "Where's the rest of your lot?" She glanced around her.

"This is it. The others have been sent down to Sydney. This was all they could spare for me; two Privates." He glanced at his men. "We're becoming completely redundant anyway. They say they're going to disband the regiment soon." He sighed, looking downtrodden.

Scruffy just smiled. "That's great!" He lowered an eyebrow at her but she just grinned. "I've had a brilliant idea."

He stole back his beer and took a sip. "Why is it that when you say 'I've had a brilliant idea' I get scared?" He teased.

She poked her tongue out at him. "Fine, if you don't want to hear it." She turned away from him, crossing her arms and attempting to look fierce. It didn't work.

"Okay, tell me the plan." He gave in.

Scruffy grinned. "You ask to set your men up on the Hammersley. Your team is just the right size now. Tell them the sea is no longer safe for patrol boats and we need super tough army men to protect us."

He laughed. "Actually, I'd think they'd like that. But your CO and Commander wouldn't like it."

"Well, duh, so we don't tell them that. The Nav wants us to bring family and friends on board, I think it's part morale and part she wants to bring her own family on board, but we just bring you and the kids…" she smiled, thumbing back at the others, "… on board and tell her it's part of her initiative. Everyone feels superior, you keep your job and I get to see you every single day."

He laughed. "You're not as dumb as you look." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "No, that's good Emma. So when do you sail?"

"Two days." She put up two fingers to go with her answer.

"You don't give me long to put this together, do you?"

Scruffy shook her head. "Nope." She stole his beer back and finished it in one large gulp. She gave the empty glass a frown. "Uh, your shout?"

He grinned, making to answer, but one of the Privates spoke over him. "Sir, you coming to play?" He asked.

Scruffy glanced at him and answered before he could. "We're in. Buff, I'm in your team." Buffer nodded, holding the cue out to her. She glanced back her army boyfriend. "Come on you, Army vs. Navy, let's see what you have."

He laughed. "You're on." Then, taking her hand, the pair headed for the pool table.


	8. Guests

_Crisis Point_

Chapter Seven;  
Guests

Three young men stood on the quarterdeck of the Hammersley, watching the crew and their families join them. Two of them were Navy, the other a guest himself. The eldest of the three, Hammersley's CSO 'Seagull', laughed as two figures entered the dock. One was their crewmate. The other was…

"Spider's mum!" Seagull and his crewmate Able Seaman Paul 'Clark' Kent said together. They laughed. "That man is a walking cliché." Seagull shook his head.

The other man with them, Seagull's brother Oscar, frowned up at his older brother. At only fourteen Oscar looked up to Seagull in a big way. He idolised his older sibling and was relishing the chance to see him at work. "What's so funny?"

Clark explained. "Spider's mum is kind of an icon on this ship. That said; few people have actually met her. Now we get the pleasure of sailing with her. I feel honoured. How about you Seagull?"

"Terribly." He grinned. They turned their attention to a few others as they walked onto the docks. "Hey, who's the cutie with Bomber?"

Clark laughed. "You're a sleazebag Seagull. That's Bomber's sister. And clearly you didn't notice the husband and son with her." He met Seagull's eye and shook his head. "This is why you don't work on the bridge mate, your observation skills are seriously lacking."

Seagull made a face. "Yeah yeah, shut up."

* * *

Sally and Chloe gave a wave as Sally carried her daughter towards the Hammersley. Swain was behind them, dragging a case larger than little Chloe, and giving them a smile. He nodded to the figure at the end of the dock then carried on. RO, who was waiting and praying his wife would turn up, just returned the smile half-heartedly. It had been a long time since RO had been the closed-up, cynical individual the crew of the Hammersley had gotten used to. He wasn't exactly ET when it came to sharing his personal life with people, and he wasn't as friendly as Bomber, but he had opened up. It had all been down to Kasey. She'd let him see that the world wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, which was a good thing when the world did start to turn horrible. But a while ago now he'd really stuffed up with her and now he had no idea how to undo it.

"Hey RO." A chirpy voice said from nearby. He woke up from his thoughts to see Scruffy standing there holding the hand of a tall, young Army man. "You there RO?" She laughed.

RO nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced at the man. "Hi, I'm Robert."

"He's technically my boss so be nice." Scruffy whispered to the man.

RO smiled. "I'm not her boss."

"Be nice anyway." She whispered again.

The Army man smiled and offered RO a hand. "Luke Haynes." RO shook his hand. "And I'm not as horrible as she makes out."

RO glanced at Scruffy. "She has a habit of overreacting to things, I know that now."

Scruffy put her hands on her hips, glancing between them. "I am still here you know!" Luke laughed and RO just smiled. Scruffy turned on him. "Who are you waiting for?"

"My wife Kasey. I don't know if she'll come though." He admitted.

Scruffy frowned. "Why wouldn't she come?" He didn't answer and Scruffy shook her head. "Shut up Emma, it isn't your business." She muttered to herself.

"It's okay, it's just we…" RO started but was cut off.

It was Luke, however, that interrupted him. "Is that her?" he asked, pointing to a figure starting towards them. RO glanced up and saw Kasey, dressed in faded denim shorts and a black t-shirt, coming towards them with a bag slung over her shoulder. She met his eye but didn't make an effort to do anything to show him she had. "We'll go." Luke said, RO having forgotten they were there. He heard Scruffy make a small protest, but soon enough they were gone. Kasey joined him a minute later and RO failed to hide a smile. "You came?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the Commander cleared me to work on here. I have to go see your CO first though."

"Sure, I'll take you to her." He held out a hand. "Can I take your bag?"

She handed it to him slowly. "Thanks." Then, giving her one last look, they headed for the ship.

* * *

"Daddy's shirt!" Cassie wandered into her mother's office wearing her father's large camouflage uniform shirt, her arms splayed wide and her grin a mile wide. ET was right behind her, smiling at his daughter. "Mummy! Daddy's shirt!" she said, trying to get her mother's attention.

Nav looked down at her child. The shirt swamped her and trailed along the ground behind her. She looked tiny in it but terribly proud of herself. Nav smiled. "Where'd you get that Cassie?"

Cassie giggled. "Daddy's bed."

Nav glanced up at ET who was only sporting the grey t-shirt he wore beneath his uniform. He shrugged. "I didn't even know she was in the room."

Nav frowned. "What do you mean you 'didn't know'? I left her with you."

"And I left her with Buffer." He explained, the smile on his face fading. "What's wrong now?"

Nav glanced at Cassie who was now staring up at her mother's files in wonder. "Not right now Josh" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Later."

"When? If I recall, this…" He motioned to Cassie. "… was your brilliant idea." He went to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms. "Mummy's busy sweetheart. Let's go."

"Bye bye busy Mummy." Cassie waved over ET's shoulder as he carried her out. With a sigh Nav watched them go then, shaking her head slowly, Nav went back to work.


	9. Personnel

Chapter Eight;  
Personnel…

Tonkins entered the room, waving a piece of paper in front of him. The man behind the desk looked up as Tonkins handed him the paper. "Mister Hunter, the list has arrived." He said with an air of achievement. "Printed it off just a second ago."

Mister Hunter looked down at the list in his hand. Thirteen names in total, a small list for a patrol boat but Hunter knew why. He knew everything about the Defence Force's staff shortages. In fact, it was why he could get away with murder.

HMAS HAMMERSLEY, ACPB 82  
BASE: HMAS Cairns  
CREW: 13

LIEUTENANT COMMANDER HOLIDAY, Nikki; Commanding Officer/Head Navigator  
LIEUTENANT BLAKE, Christopher; Executive Officer/Naval Police Coxswain  
WARRANT OFFICER TOMASZEWSKI, Peter; Boatswain  
CHIEF PETTY OFFICER HOLIDAY, Joshua; Marine Technician/Head Electrical Technician  
PETTY OFFICER BROWN, Rebecca; Cook  
PETTY OFFICER COLLINS, Michael; Assistant Navigator  
PETTY OFFICER DIXON, Robert; Principal Warfare Officer  
PETTY OFFICER WILLIAMS, Nicholas; Driver  
LEADING SEAMAN MURPHY, Emma; Communication and Information Systems Sailor  
LEADING SEAMAN WALLIS, Xavier; Assistant Electrical Technician/Driver  
LEADING SEAMAN WEBB, William; Boatswain's Mate  
ABLE SEAMAN DRAKE, Corey; Combat Systems Operator  
ABLE SEAMAN KENT, Paul; General Entry Sailor

Hunter smiled and nodded. "Excellent." He put the list down on the desk and gave it a tap. "Now what I need is personal information. Something I can use against them."

Tonkins smiled softly. "I took the liberty of getting some of that myself sir. Only what I could find, but, well…" he said, handing the boss another sheet of paper. This one had only a little bit of information, less than the last one. It was basic personal information from the Defence Force database.

The most interesting information lay under the CO's name.

LIEUTENANT COMMANDER HOLIDAY, Nikki

. Nee Caetano  
. NEXT OF KIN: Chief Petty Officer Joshua Holiday, Cassandra Monique Holiday

_23__rd__ February 2013: Has asked clearance for the following civilians to join HMAS Hammersley crew – PENDING_BLAKE, Sally  
BLAKE, Chloe  
CARLISLE, Alexander  
CARLISLE, Jessica  
CARLISLE, Thomas  
DRAKE, Oscar  
GREEN, Kasey  
HAYNES, Lucas  
HOLIDAY, Cassandra  
WEBB, Julie

Hunter smiled. "She's got civilians on board a Navy vessel?" He chuckled and put down the piece of paper. "Now, this is an interesting revelation."

***

"Ma'am." Swain appeared beside Nav as she stood on the bridge just preparing to leave dock again.

Nav glanced up at him. "How many have we got Swain?"

"Ten," he answered. He raised his hand and counted them off. "My Sally and Chloe, your Cassandra, Scruffy's boyfriend Luke, RO's wife Kasey, Bomber's sister and brother-in-law and nephew, Seagull's brother and Spider's mum.

Nav nodded. "Okay. Is Bomber prepared for the extra guests?" Swain nodded back. "Good, then I guess we sail." Swain gave her a small smile and walked away.

Nav frowned at the empty docks then glanced at Radar. "Prepare to sail."

***

"There isn't exactly a lot for a kid to do on a patrol boat." ET said, shifting the weight of his baby daughter to his other arm. She didn't notice and just kept playing with the lapel on his shoulder, except this time the right instead of the left. "I get the feeling that I'll be playing babysitter all day long."

"Do you really mind?" Buffer asked, glancing up at ET as he made his rack up again. He'd just found Cassie jumping on his perfectly made sleeping area and had had to call ET in to fetch her. "If it gets you out of chores."

"I don't think it does. I think the general idea is that when I'm needed I pawn her off to someone else, and then grab her back when I'm done."

Buffer shook his head and turned to ET. "Come on mate, look at it this way; this is time to spend with Cassie before she grows up, hates you and just wants your car and money."

ET lifted his daughter off his arm and assessed her. "You will never hate daddy, will you Cass?" The child didn't answer, but in her desperate bid for her father's lapels she accidently hit him in the jaw. ET put her down and she ran back for the bed before Buffer stood in front of her, blocking her way. She turned back to her father with imploring eyes, but ET just shook his head. "It isn't your bed little madam. Now, come here and stop annoying uncle Buffer."

"And no more hitting and hating daddy." Buffer added with a laugh.

ET frowned as he picked up Cassie again. "Thanks for the help Buff."

Buffer shook his head. "Stop being so damn dramatic ET. You'll still be doing your job, just both of them at the same time. Cassie will be fine. The Hammersley is probably the safest place for her right now. Everyone here thinks she's absolutely gorgeous and wants to help look out for her. Except, maybe, don't give her to Seagull. He's a bit… well, he'll probably lose her overboard." He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess she can always make friends with Chloe Blake." He looked to his daughter, the child now once again engrossed by his lapels, and kissed her forehead softly. She squirmed but didn't move away. He brushed a wisp of hair off her head and smiled. He loved his daughter more than anything in the whole world, and in his heart knew that looking after her more often would be a blessing rather than a chore, but he still couldn't help feel that everyone was wrong and the Hammersley was not the safest place to be. But as he looked at Cassie he knew that it didn't really matter what was out there – they weren't touching his little girl.


	10. Brisbane Sydney Canberra

Chapter Nine:  
Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra

The ever-present roar of helicopters hovering over the torn city met Captain Steven Price's ears as the CO of the HMAS Brisbane stepped out onto the deck of his Hobart-class destroyer. He looked up at the small army of Blackhawks flying over the city. The last of the Army's defence. He turned his attention to the city stretching away from him. Buildings were crumbling and, as he watched, one small one fell out of sight, the dust rising up into the sky and the tremor shaking the Brisbane. He kept to his feet by separating his legs and bracing himself. One of his young seamen weren't so lucky and fell back on his behind. As his crewmates laughed, Price headed for the docks, his eyes still trained on the city around him. From here he could only just see the top of the Harbour Bridge, but even that looked neglected. As he left the ship and walked down the docks, he got a better view of it. Reaching the end of the dock he leant on a barrier and looked at what was left of his birth city. The Harbour Bridge still carried traffic, but less than usual. The New Years Eve lights from 2010/2011 were still up. The single word 'Strength' etched with irony across the broken waterside city. Waverton, on the other side of the bridge, was a mass of flames still. It was a fire that it appeared would never end. But joining it, right across from him, was Mosman. HMAS Penguin had been abandoned in the fight. The city was owned by the west.

***

Brigadier Redgrave met Price at the gates to HMAS Kuttabul ten minutes later, flanked by a cavalcade of army men. He nodded to Price then glanced up at his ship.

"One of the brand new Hobart-class destroyers. I never thought that the Sea 4000 Project would go ahead, let alone ahead of schedule."

Price gave a cold smile and shrug. "Economic crisis, whatever, this is the ADF baby. We may not have people, but we have power."

"Indeed." Redgrave replied, confused by Price's far too enthusiastic reply. But that was just typical Price. He laughed in the face of danger. Or at least gave the impression of someone who did.

"So sir, I assume you're here to escort me to Pitt Street and the Defence Headquarters."

"I am Captain Price. Due to the… situation…" he said, the single word telling Price he was little more than a pen-pusher in an Army uniform. Only upper-ranked, un-battle-scarred people described hell as a 'situation'. "Sydney isn't the safest place to be for ADF personnel."

"It never was a safe place for anyone. The prices! You know Café Extra at Circular Quay used to charge nine dollars for a beer. Nine dollars! And don't even get me started on the price of steak!"

"Café Extra?" Redgrave frowned, unsure of Price's point at this moment of haste and seriousness.

"Yeah, you know, get steak at 3am. Loved that place. Wonder what the prices are like now."

"Circular Quay shops have been out of business for a year. Circular Quay is now the main heart of terrorist operations and one of the places classed red under Project 7800, the battle plan for winning back Sydney from the people." Redgrave responded. Price thought he sounded like a robot. Either that or what he'd just said was word-for-word from something he'd clearly read too many times.

"So, no steaks at 3am?" Price gave a grin. Redgrave just frowned. Price motioned to the car behind Redgrave. "Okay, 'nuff jokes, let's roll."

***

"Captain Price, take a seat." The man at the door motioned to a seat near the end of the table. He sat down in it and as he did he noticed the small name placard they'd placed in front of him. He glanced at it. His name, his ship and the medals he'd been awarded. He chuckled and looked at the man next to him.

"My medals are important, why?"

The man just gave him a smile and shrug then went back to staring at the front. Price pulled a face behind his back. Was everyone a robot around here?

Five minutes later Price was bored. He tapped the shoulder of the guy on the other side of him. "What's with the waiting?"

"We're waiting for the Commanding Officer of the HMAS Canberra. It's sister ship, the HMAS Adelaide, has had one of it's helicopters shot down. Canberra are worried the lead Canberra-class Landing Helicopter Dock will be next."

Price nodded. "Right. So I'm here cos…"

The man glanced at Price's placard then smiled. "They want the destroyers paired with the Helicopter Docks for extra defence. You carry Sea Sparrows, they don't. I guess the Brisbane gets the Canberra?"

Price waved his fists in mock happiness. "Yay!" The man looked away and Price rolled his eyes. Great, working in tandem with another bossy CO. Knowing his luck probably someone ranked higher than him with a serious attitude problem. Price chuckled. Someone like himself.

Finally the room moved as the man at the doorway reappeared, leading in front of him someone that looked incredibly familiar to Price. He frowned at the man then gaped as the man sat down in front of the last nametag at the table. Why it hadn't occurred to Price to simply see who was the Canberra's CO suddenly surprised him, but as he looked now his shock was confirmed. He knew, and it now appeared was working with again, someone he knew very well.

Finally the Commodore who was in charge of the whole meeting got his speech under way. He said almost exactly what the man next to Price had said – the Brisbane was going to be guarding the Canberra from now on. As he finished he looked between the two CO's and Price finally met the Canberra CO's eye. The man blanched a little, clearly having not checked Price himself. Price just gave a cheery wave.

"Gentlemen, stand up. Everyone, the team that will protect Sydney and New South Wales waters in this time of anarchy – HMAS Brisbane CO Captain Steven Price…" Price gave a bow despite the fact that no one was applauding. "And HMAS Canberra CO Captain Michael Flynn."

Price met Mike's eye and gave him two thumbs up. Flynn just sighed and looked at the table.

**A/N: ***does the 'Price is back and he's working with Mike' dance*


	11. Partners In Crime

Chapter Ten;  
Partners In Crime

"Those two spell trouble, watch them." Swain warned with a smile as he and Buffer followed Emma Murphy and Luke Haynes chatting loudly as they left the bridge and headed inside. "I just passed them planning to steal the belongings of Seagull and hang them off the Quarterdeck."

"Why?" Buffer snorted.

"Because Seagull has threatened to put Haynes out in the hall if he snores. I think Seagull isn't happy about losing a room he's had for himself for so long."

"In that case, I have no sympathy for him." Buffer grinned as they left the deck and headed for the bridge. Meanwhile Emma and Luke had turned their attention to their next plans for terrorising Seagull.

"What about that cricket ball of his?" Emma asked, with a smile.

Luke held up a hand. "Uh, no, not cool. That cricket ball is signed by Merv Hughes. You can only go so far before you go too far there Emmy."

"It's a cricket ball!" Emma protested, not getting the relevance and having absolutely no idea who Merv Hughes was. "It's not like dad's football. It was signed by Shearer! Shearer!"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, I've seen Rembrandt's signed soccer ball, very impressive. But seeing as you Pommies can't play cricket, I understand why you have no idea. But let's just put the cricket ball in the no-go area and forget about it." Emma shrugged in agreement. "We'll leave it there for now, but one more threat and there goes his towels…"

"Towels? You're losing your touch there."

Luke shrugged. "There's cold," he pointed to her, "and then there's revenge." He pointed back at himself. "Personally I prefer revenge." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Stay away from the cricket ball you cold, cold witch." He left her behind, headed back to the room he was sharing with Seagull as Emma turned back to the bridge. With a chuckle and a rub of her hands together, she knew she probably wouldn't keep that promise. But in the end surely Luke had expected that.

***

"Small child!" Bomber called a warning as Spider stepped out of the galley without looking where he was going. Because of this he nearly collected young Alexander. The 6-year-old grinned up at Spider and looked very proud of his attempt to get under foot.

Spider growled, tussling the boy's hair. "What are you doing down there little man?" he asked the child. The boy pointed at Bomber with a wagging finger. "Aunty Rebecca?"

Bomber growled. "I've been trying to get him to stop calling me that."

Spider chuckled, surprised that after all this time Bomber still hated her real name. "Aunty Becca then?"

"I hate you." Bomber muttered and Spider met her eyes with a grin.

"You love me." He chuckled before looking back at Alexander. "What's your name?" he asked, squatting down to the boy's height.

"Alex." He said softly, putting one hand up to his dark brown hair in a move that Spider recognised as nervousness.

"Nice to meet you Alex." He offered the child a hand and Alex took it slowly, Spider giving it a soft shake. "My name is Billy."

"I know who you are Uncle Billy." Alex returned with a look in Bomber's direction.

Spider looked up at her. "Uncle Billy?"

Bomber held up both hands. "Don't look at me, Jess must've told him that."

Spider looked back at Alex. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you Alex. I have to go back to work. You'll help Aunty Becca…" another growl from Bomber "… won't you?" Alex nodded enthusiastically. Spider stood up. "Good man." He glanced at Bomber. "See you Aunty Bec." He gave a cheeky grin.

'I hate you' Bomber mouthed in his direction again.

Spider blew her a kiss then left the galley. As he walked past the serving counter he stopped, watching Bomber gather Alex up in one arm and sit him on the counter nearby, getting him to help her stir a bowl of batter for her. Spider gave a slight smile at how good she was with her nephew then, realising he should've been on the bridge five minutes earlier, hurried off.

***

Kasey looked up as she finished unpacking her clothes to find Robert standing in the doorway watching her. She hadn't even heard him appear. She jumped a little, startled, and his expression changed from blank to a frown. His eyes refocused and he met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

"It's fine. Maybe just, next time, invest in shoes that make a sound." She said, a hint of a smile on her lips.

He smiled at her. "Okay, sure thing." She looked up to find him watching her with a smile. Hers fell from her lips straightaway. "How're you settling in?"

She shrugged. "Okay. I'm sharing with this Emma girl."

"Emma Murphy?" RO asked and Kasey nodded. "She's a bit loud so, be prepared." He warned.

Kasey lowered an eyebrow at him. "You know her well then?" She asked, the smallest hint of jealousy lingering in her question.

"I'm kind of her boss, nothing else. It's a small ship, you get to know everything about everyone." He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason." She looked away, caught up in folding and re-folding a small pile of towels she'd been left. "If that's all, thanks for coming to see if I'm alright."

"I actually came to tell you that, although I know you like your base job, you're very welcome to join the crew and be assistant CIS." RO offered, trying to sound like he didn't care even though he clearly wanted Kasey to take the offer.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, get out of the ComCen and up to the bridge. Plus, we can work together."

Kasey turned on him. "I don't think so Robert." He frowned. She explained. "I said I wanted time for us to work this out. By being on this ship I'm risking that, but working with you too? You must get that it just isn't possible."

"But Kase, it's been three months. Maybe we should just talk about this and then we c…"

"Robert, please, just do what I ask."

RO nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." He turned and walked away. Kasey sighed and sat down on her bunk feeling utterly and completely torn.


	12. Yes Prime Minister

Chapter Eleven;  
Yes, Prime Minister

Pointedly ignoring the figure sitting beside him, Michael Flynn, commanding officer of the HMAS Canberra, looked back up at the Admiral standing before them all. But as usual, he couldn't really hear what was being said. His mind was elsewhere and had been since he'd been informed that he and his crew's best form of protection was down to a man that Mike wouldn't trust if it were only he, Price and Hitler trapped on a desert island. At least with Hitler you knew what you were dealing with. Price was a livewire, a man barely worth the oxygen he breathed in each day. But then, maybe Mike was biased; they had had an eventful history.

"In the wake of the recent attack on young Mister Packer, we have requested all celebrities move immediately from the conflict area and into holdings designed specifically for the use of the socially elit…"

Michael faded out again, not caring in the least whether celebrity homes were being torched. Everyone on the east side of Sydney were having their homes torched – what made a few 'socially elite' any different except the fact that people knew their names? But the PM and military cared, seemingly enough to design military-protected havens where the famous (and rich) could play away the hours Sydney crumbled into the ground. It was almost hilarious, save for the fact that it made the poor angrier and the rich bigger jerks. He'd had to deal already with one hack of a celebrity and didn't need to be burdened with any more. How Natalie Bassingthwaite had made her way into the military meeting was beyond Mike, but somehow she had. Now, bleating that her Sydney holiday home was burnt to the ground, she was amongst the other moneybags being helicoptered out of the danger zone and into paradise. Why she didn't just pack her bags and stiletto her way back to Melbourne amused Price when he'd seen her ushered away, but Mike just felt ill. So this was how society fell? In a mess of snobs, b-grade celebs, fire and military pandering to anyone with money…

Mike didn't notice the chairs scraping around him until Price shoved him in an effort to wake him up. He glanced up at the slightly older man. "What?"

"It's lunch you doosh. You been awake through all this?"

Mike shrugged. "Maybe. But if I wasn't, did I miss anything important?"

Price liked that and laughed. "You're growing on me Mikey, you really are." Then, slapping Mike on the arm, he left. Mike sighed and followed him out.

***

Price shoved his hands into his pockets as he surveyed the 'buffet table' as it was known. If anyone could consider military rations and tinned coffee as a buffet, but maybe that was life in Sydney these days and they saved the fresh stuff for the sailors onboard? If that were true, he felt a little happier he'd be returning to his beloved Brisbane soon enough. He just had to deal with the two Army men walking towards him. He groaned softly. God he hated Army. One of the men stopped, caught up in a discussion with someone else, and Price smothered a smile but it still left him to deal with the Army man he now recognized to be Redgrave.

"Steven." Redgrave gave a big false smile and offered a hand. Price didn't remove his hands from his pockets, instead lowering his eyes to glare at Redgrave's hand until the man eventually gave up and dropped it. "Enjoying the buffet?"

"It's as thrilling as the meeting." Price returned with a badly acted impersonation of a happy person. Redgrave realised he wasn't dealing with your typical hard-nosed 'happy' person and gave up.

"Did you hear the new Prime Minister resigned? That's our fourth in 6 weeks. They need to do something about it. This country is a joke without a real leader and the voting system costs so much money."

Price dropped an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?" His façade gone, Price soon realised he didn't like the tone of Redgrave at all.

"Oh, nothing, you know. But I guess seeing as money is about as valuable as a deutschemark these days it doesn't really matter. In the grand scheme of things I think our real problem is our streets turning into a scene from 28 Days Later." He chuckled but stopped as Price gave him a cold, blank look. "28 Days Later? Danny Boyle? Zombies? You must know it, fantastic movie anyway, keep a look out for it."

Price saw past the act and lowered his voice. "Redgrave, why don't you stop trying to stick ten dollars worth of kangaroo shit into a five dollar bag and tell me what it is you meant."

Redgrave's eyes widened with surprise, but the Army man never faltered just giving Price a big smile for the sake of those around them and then dropping his voice too. "You know perfectly well what I meant Price. Look at this place," Redgrave waved a hand toward the door and Price followed with his eyes out to the city street. "Millions hiding, fighting or just generally burning shit down. A world that is _this close_ to becoming major violence and the only thing keeping the lid on is the Army. And that's just here. You must know what it's like in the suburbs, up the coast. It's fucking shambles that is _this close_ to going under. Do you honestly believe we can just sit around dealing with a political system fucked up to it's eyebrows – the whole fucking thing with Liberal and Labor, Greens, Democrats, fucking Inde-fucking-pendants. We are _this close_ to going under." He held up two fingers, pinching them together.

"No," Price sighed. "You are _this close_ to getting punched in the face." He turned away from Redgrave, unable to deal with anymore of his bullshit.

Redgrave called after him. "You know I'm right Captain."

"Oh please…" Price muttered.

"What did you do now?" A voice asked in front of Price and he looked up to find he'd made his way back to Mike.

Price just grinned. "Just making friends."

Mike frowned. "You don't know how to make friends."

Price laughed. "And yet I'm the one the Army man with a hellish plan wants to talk to." He walked away, but caught up in the gossip, Mike followed him from the hall and into the empty entranceway outside.

"What did he say?"

Price shrugged. "Just confirming the suspicions that the Army are borderline mad." His mocking tone fell. "Redgrave is hinting to the idea of martial law. Says that the voting system is flawed and the PM will only ever be an incompetent leader."

"So who does he want? His boss? Himself?"

"My bets are on himself. Either way we can be very thankful that the Army are tanking spectacularly and that people like Redgrave will soon be out of a job." Price glanced up through the doorway where he watched Redgrave begin a conversation with another very tired-looking Captain that Price didn't recognize. He was glancing everywhere; suggesting the nature of Redgrave's conversation was much like the one he had endured. Price shook his head and looked back at Mike to find he too was watching Redgrave with distrust. "Anyway, enough of him, let's get out of here. The food is horrible and the company is worse. You promised me a tour of the Canberra anyway."

Mike nodded slowly, seemingly too put out by the revelation by Redgrave to fight Price anymore. "Sure, let's roll." With one glance back at Redgrave, they left.


	13. Life On The Land

Chapter Twelve;  
Life on the Land

The clouds rolled down from the northwest, heavy and dark with the promise of rain. But it went without saying that they would not drop, their deep grey colour nothing other than a hopeful illusion. Cairns, and the surrounding areas, had long become as dry as the rest of Queensland, the rainforests dying out as they became little more than forests of dead ferns and palms burnt to their demise by the lack of canopy covering their fragile outer shells. The lands around Cairns, that were once green with forest and sugarcane, were now lumps of burnt brown and insects. The plague of insects that inhabited and engulfed the sugar fields hadn't spread to the city yet, but it wouldn't be long. And even now, a little after 2100 hours, it was stinking hot.

Glancing at the temperature gauge on the wall beside her, Kate McGregor sighed and took another mouthful of iced tea. Seated at the only pub facilities at HMAS Cairns, she was alone on the back porch and looking out at what was left of the world beyond the base. As she'd rightly predicted, the fighting from Sydney had begun to reach Queensland. While Brisbane hadn't fluttered into chaos yet, Cairns and Townsville were both under attack. It wasn't hard to figure out why; both cities held major Defence Force bases. The Defence Force was such an easy and obvious target for now, but the anarchy would spread. It was one of only two things the world could be assured of; death and anarchy. Usually they came together.

The back porch was empty, save for a small mynah that sat on the railing assessing a chip that had been left behind by another patron. Too close to the only moving figure there, the little bird just watched, looking at it longingly. Eventually, touched by the little thing, Kate picked up and the chip and tossed it onto a table nearby. The mynah flew down, scooped up the chip, and disappeared off into the night finally content. Kate just watched it go with the hint of a smile before she shifted in her chair once again turning her attention to the realm beyond. She almost smiled at the irony of what she was seeing in comparison to what she was hearing as over the pub's radio system came the sound of Bernard Fanning singing about togetherness. Every so often his voice was drowned out by a distance siren or a small explosion and Kate would give an ironic giggle, not humour but more pity for their (and her) own pathetic situations.

Whereas years ago she had been on the mend from a series of battles with Samaruans and coral hunters, she was once again facing the daunting prospect of death at her front door. In her thirties (she would never admit how old) she was now starting to feel well past the death and destruction trail she thought she'd left behind years before. Alas, here it was again. And now there was a more frightening reality – she was alone. Last time the Grim Reaper had come knocking she'd had a man who could handle everything by her side. But now there were none.

She almost smiled at the memory of Mike and her time on the Hammersley. Even now she couldn't imagine why she'd never wanted to change in the first place. Sure, the big ships were fun, but she knew long ago that she had never felt at home on them. She'd worked with people that lived and breathed the countless staircases and narrow hallways of the Adelaide and Anzac classes, but she was different. People that loved getting lost in the maze of room of the frigates and missile-class ships. But she'd never really been one of them. In fact, the only thing she had enjoyed about the big ships with that sense of animosity. That look on peoples faces when they met you in the halls. The glance at the lapels, one to the nametag, and then a smile. It wasn't recognition, it was courteous. And then the Hammersley. Everyone knew you and judged you. Or, Kate remembered with the hint of a smile, impersonated you. It was then that she realised why she'd liked the animosity of the big ships – because she didn't quite connect with that crew. This crew however, they were like family. That family she'd never really had as a child.

But then she remembered Mike and sighed. Where had that gone so outrageously wrong? When he finally took a promotion after much stress from Commander Marshall, they'd started something that they'd both waited so long to begin. But before it could even flourish it was over. And now she didn't know where he was, what he was doing, and whether there was… Well, she didn't dare think about 'someone else'. For so long it had been just them – Mike and Kate, Kate and Mike. It worked. At least, they thought it would.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and Kate turned quickly, snapped out of her thoughts. She saw the young man who spent most of his life behind the bar watching her with wide eyes. Kate frowned. "Yes?"

"Commander, you better hear this ma'am." The civilian said, surprising Kate with his scared tone. "Something really bad has happened."


	14. Morning Breaks

Chapter Thirteen;  
Morning Breaks

Nav put down the phone with a sigh then turned to Swain who stood by the door, watching her. It wasn't hard to figure out it was bad news. He frowned. "What's happened?"

"The Queensland Premier has been killed. He was in Townsville."

"Jesus Ch…" Swain caught himself. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. They've called in an emergency Premier, but who knows? I guess it depends on whether they can find the men responsible."

Swain frowned deeply. "How was he killed? I mean, was there one specific group involved?"

Nav shrugged. "He was burnt to death in a hotel fire. It could've been an accident, but with the large amount of people on the mainland starting trouble it could well have been done on purpose. The police are on it, but they're under-manned."

"As usual." Swain breathed, remembering his own time in the police force. "What can we do? Do they want us to return to base?"

Nav shook her head. "No. Base hasn't been compromised. There are no problems there. The Commander just wanted us to know what we will eventually be going back to."

"So, what do we tell the crew?"

Nav sighed. "The truth."

***

Bomber frowned at young Alex as he ran the length of the hall away from his father and towards his mother. Jessie had insisted on joining Bomber when they gathered for information on the mainland, leaving Alex with his father. Bomber knew why. Their mother was still in Mt Isa, determined never to leave the little farm they had grown up in, even if it was now nothing more than a dust bowl. Whereas Bomber probably should've been worried about their mother, she wasn't. Jessica was worried enough for both of them.

"Do you think they'll go to Mt Isa?" She'd whispered to Bomber during the news, a question that Bomber had returned with a completely blank look. "Do you think these mobs will go after the farm?"

Bomber had just snorted. There was a better chance of rain. "And get what? Dust? Some dead sheep? I don't think mum will have any problems on that front." But still Jess had looked worried, chewing her lip the entire meeting. It was something that hadn't escaped Spider's notice.

"Is your sister okay?" He asked, joining Bomber as she reached the end of the cabins, watching Jess carrying her young son back to their room. "She looked a bit, I don't know, scared by this news."

"She's worried these mobs will head to Mt Isa. I told her she's being stupid." Spider just shrugged. She turned on him. "Aren't you worried about the farm? I mean, Innisfail is basically just down the road."

Spider shrugged again. "We don't have anything worth taking and anyway, cane is good when it burns." He chuckled. "Nah, we'll be fine. Dad's thinking of getting up and selling out anyway. I guess if they burn it down we'll get the insurance money and that's probably worth more than the property on sale."

"Look at you Spider. You're a walking insurance scam." Bomber grinned, turning and heading back towards the galley. Spider instinctively followed. "Where will your dad go, if you sell out? I mean Sydney's pretty much out of the question isn't it? And Melbourne's practically gone."

"Perth. Apparently they're doing okay over there. Nazi-style water restrictions and incredibly high unemployment, but at least they aren't on fire. Looks like the west is won." He joked. Bomber shook her head, stepping into the relative cool of her beloved galley. "My brother Rick lives there. He's still a jerk but at least he's one that's offering mum and dad a room if they want it. It's that or face the 60 degree onslaught in Darwin. Turns out it's too hot up there for even anarchy."

Bomber just shook her head. "So is Cairns but that didn't stop them." She glanced up at the sound of footsteps and saw Buffer walking past. "Hey Buff, you hear about the mainland?" Buffer hadn't been at the meeting.

Buffer nodded. "ET filled me in. It's what happens I'm afraid."

"'The rout of civilisation, the massacre of mankind.'" Spider quoted under his breath. Buffer just chuckled and continued on his way.

Bomber glanced at him. "War of the Worlds?" He glanced up and nodded. "Please don't tell me you've read something more advanced than 'Spot The Dog Bakes A Cake'."

"It was the radio play actually. The musical version." Spider grinned and wiggled his fingers in Bomber's face. "Ulla!"

Bomber cast her eyes skyward. "I should've guessed that."

"I'll have you know that 'Spot The Dog Bakes A Cake' is a very interesting read." He prodded Bomber in the rib, right where he knew she hated it. She just glared at him. "What? It was a birthday cake for his father!"

"Oh go tell Cassandra, I imagine she's the only one who gets you, what with her being three and you having the mental age of a two-year-old." He poked his tongue out at her. "Actually, now you mention it, even she probably thinks you're immature."

"Sticks and stones Bomber, sticks and stones." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sticks and stones…" He left and Bomber, shaking her head, went back to work.

***

"TONKINS!" Hunter called. The wiry young assistant came running. He skidded to a halt in front of his boss' desk looking like he'd just been slapped by a fish. He was sure he was in trouble for something.

"Ye… yes sir."

"Tonkins, get me Remington."

"Remington sir?" Unlike Hucknell, Remington was actually a man. Well, a nickname for a man whose real name wasn't important. It was a name derived from one thing – Remington Steel. Remington was a cold-hearted killing machine, a man made of metal, and he could bring down the toughest men with a click of his fingers. He was also Hunter's closest ally. "But he's in the A…"

"I know where he is Tonkins. Get him and his stupid crew on the line. I have a job for him. Tell him it's lucrative and will get him paid millions when the final plan goes through."

"Sir? He's already on a mission from the Argentinean Government. He's been promised 10 million. Why would he come back from that?"

Hunter growled. "Get him on the line Tonkins. And if he refuses to listen tell him the Colonel sent for him. Trust me, he'll come."

Tonkins gasped at a name he hadn't heard in years. "Sir, I thought the Colonel was in prison."

"Tonkins, get Remington. Then you can go research the Colonel all by yourself." He glanced back up at Tonkins. "GO!"

Tonkins skedaddled.


	15. Family Is

Chapter Fourteen;  
Family Is…

"Your mother is critiquing my soup." Bomber said, exasperated. Spider, who had been lurking about the galley hoping to get some attention, just smiled as she finally spoke after ignoring him for the last 20 minutes.

He chuckled. "Get used to it. No one cooks good enough for her precious son like she can." He'd expected enough from his mother. Up until now the nosy woman had managed to stay away from Bec as much as possible, but like all mothers Julie couldn't help but find out more about the woman that threatened to steal away from her her little boy.

"Well I should just give up now. Her 'pwecious Biwi' needs top quality grub." She pinched his cheeks and he tried to bat her off, but she pinched harder. She stopped when she heard a voice at the door.

"Rebecca?"

Bomber dropped her hold on him and looked to the door to see Spider's mum standing there watching them. She smiled. "Hello Mrs. Webb." Behind her Spider chuckled and she shoved an elbow back to shut him up. It caught him in the stomach and he let out a soft groan. "Is there something you wanted?" She smiled.

"No Rebecca. Just came to see how you were going with dinner and to see if you wanted any help."

Bomber shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks. Billy is helping me."

Mrs. Webb nodded and walked away. Spider let out a snort he'd been denying. "Nice handling."

"See, she hates me." Bomber put her head in her hands. "God this is going to be fun."

Spider hugged her. "Calm down Bec, she doesn't hate you." She removed her hands from her face and placed them on top of his. He leant closer to her ear. "She just doesn't think you're good enough for me."

Turning in his arms, Bomber smacked him. "Not helping!"

Spider smiled and kissed her softly. Pulling away he just grinned. "She's wrong." Bomber smiled. "You're good enough." Bomber smacked him again and he let go. "Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender. "I'll do whatever you ask, just spare me."

Chucking a potato peeler at his head, Bomber went back to the dinner.

***

"It's Holly's birthday in a month. Thirty-Five. She intends to make some sort of big deal about it. Says she'll party till the world ends, 'specially seeing now the Air Force has fallen into nothing and she's out of a job."

Kasey glanced up from the washing machine and saw Robert standing in the doorway, watching her. She shoved in one last shirt and stood up. "Yeah? Sounds like a good plan." Tapping the door shut with her foot she glanced back at the other piles of washing she'd just removed from the two washing machines. "Uh, does anyone pick up their laundry anymore?"

RO just shrugged. "Don't know whose they are. Checked the tags?"

"No, that didn't occur to me." Kasey mocked. She picked up an overall from each pile and RO almost smiled when he recognized them. "Drake and Kent. If you put those two together you just might find a brain cell in there somewhere."

"Two weeks in and you've already summed up the two specialist members of our crew." He bent down and picked up one last sock she'd left out. "Yours?"

Kasey nodded and took it, shoving it into the machine and flicking it on. She took a seat across from it, picking up her laptop that Robert hadn't noticed she'd brought in with her. "So, when's the party?"

RO frowned then remembered why he'd come looking for his wife in the first place. "February 16th. She's prepared to put us up at hers… if you're interested." He added quickly at the end.

She shrugged. "I'm not doing anything that week. Tell her I'd love to come." She gave a brief smile over her laptop then went back to her furious typing. When RO didn't leave she looked up again. "Is that all?" They both glanced at the washing machine as it flicked over to the next setting.

"You're agreeing to come?"

"You're making me sound unreasonable Robbie." She gave him a smile. "The only unreasonable thing I've ever done was let my mother design my wedding dress."

"You looked beautiful." Kasey glanced up shyly then went back to her computer, typing a lot less violently than before. RO coughed and took a step back. "I'll let you get back to, uh, your washing." He turned to leave.

"Rob." Kasey called. RO glanced back. "Tell Clark and that goose Seagull to get in here and grab their belongings before I hang them off the semaphore rigging in such a way that spells out 'these two seamen are idiots'." RO nodded and left as Kasey returned to her typing.

***

"Take her." Nav turned to find Swain holding out Cassie in front of him. She laughed and squirmed in his hands and reached out for her mother. Taking her in her arms, Nikki assessed her daughter. She was covered in bandaids, plasters and bandages.

"What happened?" Nav frowned, pulling a plaster off her forehead.

"She and Chloe got into my medical supplies. You should see my little one. Sally nearly fainted when she saw her, thought she'd fallen down the stairs or something." He took a bandaid that Cassie had pulled off and offered to him. "Thank you Cassandra."

"I'm so sorry Chris. I'll make sure I keep an eye on her frown now on." She glared at the EOD as if blaming it for her problems.

"No problem ma'am. Personally I think it was Chloe that led her astray."

"Not likely." Nikki held her daughter's face to hers as the child giggled, reaching for her mother's nose. "She has her father's impulsive streak." Swain grinned and left. "Now madam, where is your father?"

"Daddy go bang bang." She waved her chubby little fist. "So he say I go play wif Chlo-eee." Her top lip pressed her bottom one in a straight smile, a look that ET had taught her. "Sorry mummy."

Nav shook her head. "Where is he?"

"With Sparksie. He says something with a long name got broken and he had to fix it."

Nav frowned. "No one told me anything was broken."

Cassie laughed. "Cassie knows more than mummy. Cassie knows more than mummy." The child taunted Nikki as the CO carried her downstairs and back to her cabin. Finding it empty, Nav went next door where young Oscar Drake was playing on a laptop that Nav recognised as Radar's. "Oscar, is Julie Webb here?" Oscar nodded and motioned to the bathroom door. "Can I leave Cassie with you?" Oscar nodded again, silently, then moved the laptop so she could see it. Cassie took a seat as Nav left, determined to get any kind of explanation out of ET.


	16. Empty Threats

Chapter Fifteen;  
Empty Threats

"Sir."

Hunter looked up as Tonkins entered the room. "What is it?" He growled, barely looking up from his desk.

"It's Remington sir, he's on line seven."

Hunter gave a slight smile. "Good man." He picked up the phone next to him on the desk. "Mister Remington."

"You threaten me one more time with the Colonel and I will get mad. As much as it gets my attention, you must know I don't believe you."

Hunter laughed. "You're still a cynical man Remington and that's why you're so good at what you do."

"What do you want Hunter? I'm a busy man." Remington returned.

"Busy man indeed. How is that oil drilling protection racket in Antarctica going?" Hunter smiled coldly.

Remington paused. "How do you know about that?" He almost stuttered.

"Mister Remington, it's my job to know everything. Everything about everyone, right down to illegal drilling in what's left of the Antarctic by an ever-so-slightly corrupt Argentinean Government." He chuckled. "What are they paying you again? You know, to keep pirates and Greenpeace out of sight."

"10 million up front. 5 million more when the job is done."

"15 million… Austral or Peso?"

"Cuban Peso if you must know." Remington returned.

Hunter laughed, but it was almost at that exact time that the sat phone began to lose power. It gave a huge wave of static and blanked out for a second. Hunter smacked it on the table and it came back online. "Mister Remington, I have a proposal for you. And you will take it because this time the Colonel really is onboard."

Remington snorted. "Sure he is Hunter, the H…" a wave of static went over him. "…ish is dead. Everyone knows that."

"He isn't Remington, I can assure you of that. And if you agree to this job, you will know the whole story. Oh, and 5 million American."

Remington was quiet and Hunter waited patiently for the answer that he knew would come. "Okay, what's the job?"

"Hunting."

Remington snorted. "It's always hunting with you Hunter. But who's the mark? And what have they done to you?"

"It's an Australian Navy ship, and they intercepted our guns shipment to Australia. They're going to get in the way even more if we don't stop them. So, if you succeed in this, you can expect great rewards in the future from the Colonel."

"Australian Navy? That's like kicking a puppy these days Hunter. No one with a tiny bit of compassion would go so far as to pick on them."

Hunter shook his head. "I forgot what a soft touch you were Remington. You know that big metal heart of yours really needs to harden up sometime."

"Look you cold-hearted British jerk, my mother was Australian so give me some room if I still feel a little warm to them. Anyway, I never said I wouldn't do it. Actually, I like kicking puppies. And kittens. And fluffy little bunny rabbits."

"The RSPCA will be contact." Hunter hung up on him and glanced up to find Tonkins had never left the room. He frowned at the young man. "Yes?"

"You aren't really going to send Remington and the _Arctic Princess_ after that Navy ship are you?"

Hunter frowned. "Did I look like I was joking Tonkins?"

"But sir, he'll kill them all."

"You're right Tonkins. And that's exactly what I want to happen. Now, if you don't mind I'm a very busy man."

"But sir. The Colonel? Where is he?"

"He's everywhere you need him to be Tonkins." Hunter said, re-shuffling some papers. He glanced up to see Tonkins' blank face. "He's in Vietnam right now Tonkins. But you'll get your chance to meet him soon enough. Now, if you don't mind." He repeated.

Tonkins frowned and left the room, heading back to his desk outside. When he got there he picked up the phone. It rang three times and then a young man picked up. "Yes, hello, I'm ringing from Manchester… no, I cannot give my name. I'm calling regarding an issue of national security. For who? For the Australian Navy. One ship in particular. It's called the Hammersley."


	17. Our Champion

Chapter Sixteen;  
Our Champion

Nav found ET down in the engine room with Sparks Wallis, tinkering on things she knew she probably should understand but didn't. Still, as long as the engine kept going and the turbines kept turning all would be good. It was Sparks that spotted her first, tapping ET on the shoulder with a greasy spanner. ET glanced up with a smile and waved her in. Sparks wandered off, clearly thinking they were going into some loved-up private conversation, but Nav had a feeling he'd hear some of it soon enough when she raised her voice. Wiping his hands on his overalls, the grease smearing down his clothes in a pattern Nav tried and failed not to follow with her eyes. But her anger at what Josh had done eventually got the worst of her. "We need to talk about this." She motioned to the oily turbine he'd been working on.

ET nodded. "Yeah, it's alright, should last a few more days. She's getting old this poor thing, she just needs a bit of rest."

"No, I mean this buggering off when you already have a job to do." ET gave her a blank look. "You were supposed to be watching Cassie!"

ET froze and looked back at the door. "Did something happen? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Nav growled. "But it was your job to look after her, not dump her on Sally Blake."

ET went back to work. "I didn't dump her on anyone, she wanted to go with Chloe, they're friends. Anyway, THIS is my job, not babysitting a child I didn't even want here."

Nav gaped. "You make it sound like my daughter is a burden for you."

ET stopped tinkering. "OUR daughter Nikki, Cassie is mine too and I love her, but she shouldn't be here."

"I know you love her Josh but she's sa…"

"Maybe we should talk about this later, you know, when I'm not trying to stop the Hammersley breaking down and sinking." He muttered, lowering his voice now Nav's outburst had finally caught Sparksie's attention.

"Fine, my office in half an hour and, if you remember what your daughter looks like, you can go find her and apologize for leaving her alone." Nav stalked off. Smacking his spanner down on a hunk of metal nearby, ET swore when he realized he'd knocked a piston rod out of whack. Calling Sparks back they set to work putting it good again, but ET was preoccupied so much so that he didn't notice the situation he was in until the pain rocketed up his arm and right into his brain. He gave a yell of pain.

***

It took the combined efforts of seven of the crew, lead by Swain, to get ET out of the stranglehold of metal he'd got his hand stuck in. Thinking too much about the trouble he was in, ET hadn't noticed his spanner slipping from his grasp and into a gap between the dislodged piston rod and the wheel it was powering. Reaching after it without thinking, ET found himself in a tight gap just as the piston rod began to move again, powered by ET's hand hitting the wood plank they'd wedged to stop the gravitational turn of the wheel while they worked. The wood dislodged, the piston moving out of place, ET's hand was crushed between a rock and a very hot place. It wasn't the crushing sensation in his hand that had awoken ET from his stupor but rather the rush of hot air from the valve nearby that sent cooled air to the piston engine. It was only then that Sparks had realised what had happened and raised the alarm. By the time the five others had joined ET and Sparks in the engine room, ET had managed to stop the piston's movement but his hand remained jammed and burnt. Under the guide of Swain, Spider and Sparks managed to dislodge the piston releasing the wheel it was powering. Seagull and Buffer bent away the cooling vent that was burning ET's hand, and Bomber and Halfy were in charge of holding ET to his feet when the damage to his hand got too much. But ET was stronger than they had predicted and was even able to walk himself to the medical room and take a seat near where Nav now sat with a look of mixed guilt and worry across her face, young Cassie bouncing on her knee at the sight of her father. Bomber rushed off looking for burn cream, while Swain assessed the Marine Technician's injured hand.

"Please tell me there isn't any nerve damage." Nav almost whimpered as ET just frowned down at his hand, looking as if he still had no idea how he'd got to this place.

Swain touched it carefully, turning it over in his hand. "There shouldn't be. The vent was about 50 degrees so definitely first and maybe second degree burns. You've probably broken one of the fine bones in your hand there so you'll be out of the job for the next few weeks."

"At least this'll give me more time to look after Cassie." ET said spitefully without looking at Nav.

"Josh don't…" Nav responded, her voice telling him she was on the verge of tears.

Bomber appeared with the cream and Swain lathered it over his hand then wrapped it. "This will have to be changed every few hours for the next week and then every morning and night every fortnight after that. After that we'll have a look at it. But you're working one handed for the next few weeks so, good luck with one of Bomber's tough steaks."

"Oh ho, he's funny." Bomber muttered, leaving the room with a glare at Swain. The Executive Officer soon followed, leaving the small family alone. Cassie took the opportunity to jump from her mother's lap and rush over to her father, ET grabbing her before she could reach his hand and sweeping her up on his lap so she giggled.

"Be careful with daddy's hand sweetie." Nav said, trying to catch ET's eye, but he was focused on Cassie.

"What'd you get up to while I was working pumpkin? Mummy said you were being naughty."

Cassie pouted. "I was playing doctors. Chloe's daddy is a doctor."

"I know sweetie, he just fixed my hand." He let her grab his wrist and assess his bandages. "Did he do a good job?"

Cassie nodded. "I gonna be a doctor when I grows up." She said, still staring at his hand. "Are you okay daddy?"

ET kissed her head and she wriggled. "I'm okay, just don't touch daddy's hand, can you do that?" Cassie nodded mutely. "Okay, now go find Chloe and stay off the bridge remember? I need to talk to mummy."

Chloe gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're still my champeen daddy." She ran off and ET smothered a smile. She still couldn't say champion. He finally caught Nav's eye and noticed they were watering. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I'm sorry Josh, I know you wouldn't've left Cassie in a dangerous position."

ET frowned. "You don't get it do you? She is in a dangerous position. She's always in a dangerous position. On this ship there're nothing BUT dangerous positions."

Nav stood up. "Let's not talk about this right now." She went to the door, glancing at his hand. "I'm glad you're alright. I love you Josh." She gave a small smile.

"Love you too Nik." ET returned as she left. Frowning back at his hand ET sighed then stood and followed her out.


	18. A Little Bit of Madness

Chapter Seventeen;  
A Little Bit of Madness…

A few days later, after hearing nothing from Price, the man suddenly turned up on Mike's ship asking for his company. Mike paid him it, but hesitantly. Price grinned as Mike joined him on the deck of the Canberra. "You know Mike, I really like these things, might try and get one myself one day. Plus they must be a step up from those dingy little patrol boats."

"I enjoyed captaining a patrol boat." Mike muttered, walking to the starboard railing and looking out over the harbour. "And at least the patrol boats meant never seeing this." He waved his hand towards Waverton.

Price frowned. "As a Sydney man born and bred I take offence to that. Even burning down Sydney Harbour still looks better than Brisbane on a good day." He grinned. "But I'm not here to sell you the good bits, I'm here to sell you the worst." Mike looked up at him with a look of wariness. "I made a friend whilst wandering the city today, a man who can get us outside the military confines and into the real Sydney."

Mike tried to avoid showing that he didn't really want to see the city outside the peaceful walls of the military barriers, but didn't say this openly. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Price saw right through him. "Scared Mikey?" Mike shook his head. "Good, let's roll then, he's waiting."

Twenty minutes later they stood in Hyde Park, an area well outside of the military borders. Here people had set up little kips of tarpaulin and blankets, homes with small open fires and a mound of leaves in a pile that appeared to be their lavatory. And everything smelt. It was like the homeless of the world had combined. Mike had been to Hyde Park a few times before on day trips from Kuttabul on days when he brought the Hammersley down for the old Open Days. Back then beautiful big trees had filled it, there'd been a café and a fountain and busy streets and buildings that people flowed out of bordered every side of the park. There'd been two train stations and dogs and businessmen settling in at the café, school kids sitting around trees and your average tourist snapping a photo of just about everything. Now the buildings were gone, rubble or fires in their place. The streets were empty save for the common wild dog or a homeless person not lucky enough to have set up a home on grass. Dirty children wearing rags played with sticks and pinecones. Their parents sat in corners watching, collected firewood or scavenged for anything resembling food, right down to pigeons. Everything and everyone was dirty and smelly. Price and Mike stuck out like a sore thumb.

"This wasn't a good idea Steven." Mike muttered as they walked through Hyde Park, being eyed off by hundreds of eyes, all of which wanted them, Mike thinking for cannibalistic intentions.

"We're nearly there." Price said back, smiling back at the people like they were his adoring fans. Eventually they made it to the centre of the park, a long arched pathway that ran through the middle and out towards the Cross. Well, what was left of the Cross anyway. Waiting for them was a small band of men and women; all as smelly and dirty as the others they'd passed. The man Price had befriended, a 20-something named Riley, introduced them. They were Shelley, Nick, Holly and Paul. All smiled and shook the Captains' hands. Mike clearly looked surprised because Holly smiled.

"You've heard bad things about us? We know only bad things about you too." She spoke like she'd just come straight of an education. Mike would later find out that until 10 weeks previously, she'd been living and studying at Uni of NSW in the city. 10 weeks ago it had been torched, taking 26 of her classmate's lives with it. "But I assure you, we do not hate the Navy. In fact, we've had support from the Navy."

Mike frowned and glanced at Price. "What?"

"Holly doesn't mean our anarchy, she means our rebuilding steps and feeding. I'm sure you must understand that not all of us want this city to burn. I am the sixth generation from Sydney and I am proud of my city. Three years ago I was sitting, on this day, in the SFS watching the Roosters play the Bulldogs. Now sport is gone, the SFS is burnt down and nothing remains of the city I grew up in." Paul said, stepping forward. "A year ago people began to lose everything and they came here, the heart and soul of Sydney, for solace. They found it through a man named Augustus." Mike knew that name. He looked at Price for confirmation.

"Augustus was the CO of Kuttabul. Eight months ago Admiral Henshaw discovered he'd been aiding these men and women with food and blankets and shelter. He was dismissed on the spot."

"So Henshaw knows about this? He knows these people aren't fighting for anarchy, just for their lives?" Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time he could. He put nothing past the tough-talking Admiral that had taken over the position only two years earlier. Back then he'd been a beacon of light, now he was a curse. He'd destroyed two patrol boat fleets, cut admissions to the Navy and closed down Cerberus. He was a menace, but with no stable government there was nothing anyone could do.

"He knows. What he doesn't know, we hope, is about the army." Price looked at Riley. "Tell him."

"We run scouting parties down to Circular Quay, the home of the NSWAS, New South Welshmen Against Segregation, a terrorist organisation. They blew up six ferries full of people from the other side of the harbour only eight weeks back. They're mad. But they have all the food. We go down there, steal some and leave. One day Paul and Shelley were down there and they almost walked in on a deal between some huge pig-faced Army man and the leader of the NSWAS." He glanced at Price who nodded. "You might know him. Brown hair, pig nose, big cheeks, about 145cms tall and just as wide."

Mike did. "Redgrave."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Price muttered. He looked at Mike. "Do you believe the outside world is so bad now?"

"I don't know wh…"

He was cut off by the sound of guns being fired into the air and with one glance at Price the Captains ran towards the sound as the five civilians they'd been with scattered. As they reached the fountain they found armed Army men pointing their guns at people washing themselves in the stagnant water of the fountain, many women screaming at the sight. Price called out 'hey' and they turned with a frown. One man stepped forward, a Lance Corporal and spoke. "Captain Flynn? Captain Price?" They nodded. "Admiral Henshaw sent us looking for you. You're needed back in the military zone for a meeting, NOW!"

Price looked at Mike. "Speak of the devil." They followed the army men back into the safety zone, an area that Mike now called the 'danger zone'.

***

The meeting was longer and more painful than either Mike or Price could've predicted (even if Price had safely assumed the worst) and they didn't make it out of the place until well after midday, a worry seeing as they were meant to sail at 1600 that afternoon. As they did head for the door, Price walking faster in a desperate bid to get out alive, a very proud looking Admiral Henshaw rounded them up. Mike, who was spotted first, knew he had to stop despite Price muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'keep moving'. Henshaw smiled and came to them, first shaking Mike's hand then offering it to Price. Price took it hesitantly.

"I was surprised to find you were outside the usual parameters this morning Captain Flynn. I never had you down as one to break the rules."

"You clearly haven't read enough of my records sir." Mike returned with a smile, noticing Henshaw hadn't said the same to Price, something that also didn't shock Mike.

"Indeed, I'll have to give them another look. So, why were you out there anyway?" Henshaw's eyes danced over Price, but the Brisbane CO stood his ground, glaring back at Henshaw with a look like a cockroach had just crawled up his nose. "I understand you strongly echo our desire for the liberation of Sydney, but it isn't safe out there."

"It's safe enough for the Navy sir. In fact, the people I spoke to were still Navy fans, just not so much of the Army." Mike told him calmly, fighting the urge to state exactly which member they hated most.

"All the same Captain, solidarity within the armed forces is the image we have to give off Mike or else those out there will bleed us dry."

The Admiral looked very smug as he spoke, but the look from Price soon brought him down again. Especially when the Brisbane CO snorted. He finally stepped forward. "No offence sir, but enough of this liberation and solidarity bullshit. No one buys it, no one plays it and in all honesty no one gives a shit about it. What we are facing here is the same crap we've been facing for years – political turmoil, unemployment, recession and a power-mad Defence Force that thinks it can offer more to a world that neither needs nor wants any kind of leadership that resembles being told what to do."

The Admiral almost took a step back. He'd clearly never been spoken to like this by someone ranked far lower than himself. "Excuse me Captain?"

"The Army sir, they've been openly discussing their intention for martial law." Mike interpreted.

The Admiral shook his head. "Then you are mistaken Captain." He said, turning back to Price. "The Army are hard-working individuals that are the last line of defence against Sydney and social anarch…"

"Have you stepped outside sir? We are in social anarchy. The poor hate the rich, the poor hate the less rich, the poor hate the less poor, the rich hate the less rich, etcetera etcetera. It's a never-ending cycle of hate vs. hate. And who's smack-bang in the middle of it stirring up trouble? Redgrave and the rest of the army men, that's who."

"These are unsubstantiated claims." The Admiral protested.

"No sir, we have five witnesses to Redgrave doing illegal dealings with some of the people believed to be responsible for the attacks in The Rocks on Wednesday. Civilians. They would happily talk in a court of law if y…" Mike started but he was cut off.

"Civilians! Civilians are idiots. They are the cause of all this."

"So much for serve and protect." Price muttered.

"Captains, I must ask you to return to your ships immediately. Your views will be noted for now. As for these _civilians_…" he stressed the term with distaste. "I suggest you ask them to leave Sydney."

"If you think that will solve the problem, _sir_…" Price said, adding as much venom to 'sir' as the Admiral did to 'civilians', "I fear you are gravely mistaken." The Admiral raised his hand and pointed them out of the building. Price raised his hand in salute. "May God save the King Admiral." He turned and left.

When they got out into the muggy streets of Sydney Mike turned to Price. "You were out of line back there."

"What can I say Mike? With me, no one dies wondering if I like them or hate them."

"He is the Admiral. This could spell the end of our jobs, you know that right?"

Price laughed. "In a Defence Force this depleted? I doubt it. Tomorrow both of us, and Redgrave, will still have our jobs." He looked at Mike. "Anyway, you didn't exactly try and stop me."

"Yeah well, united front and all that."

Price grinned. "Oh Mikey, I think you're starting to warm to me."

Mike shook his head. "There must've been something very wrong with how you were raised."

"Like what? My mother never loved me? My daddy made me feel five inches tall or my only friend was a pink stuffed teddy called Grumbles?"

"Something like that…" Shaking his head again Mike turned away, pointedly ignoring the one last comment Price just had to get in before Mike left.

"Grumbles liked bean sprouts, polka dots and anything by Wham!"


	19. Explanations

Chapter Eighteen;  
Ex-planations

Kasey was on her back, a novel held up above her, when RO opened her cabin door and looked in. He smiled. Previously Kase's random camping spaces all over their house had annoyed him, but now they made him remember the many times he'd nearly tripped over his wife in one of her reading positions. Back when things between them had been easier. Unlike now when Kasey turned and frowned at him for disturbing her.

"What's wrong?" She sat up, shutting her book quickly.

"You heard about ET?" He asked, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. She nodded, pushing herself to her feet and dumping the book on the top bunk.

"Is he alright?"

RO leant against the door, watching her pull up the sheets on her bunk, remaking it. He hadn't missed the fact that all of a sudden Kasey was nervous around him, doing things with her hands and avoiding eye contact when they spoke. The Kasey he knew would march right up to someone, tell them what she thought then prod them in the chest if they disagreed, but now she seemed unsure of herself. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

Kasey turned with a frown. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

RO didn't believe her. "Because you've been acting strange lately. You're nervous around me, like I'm a stranger."

Kasey sat down on the desk next to her, sitting atop of a small pile of papers it seemed she'd left there. She hadn't even noticed them when she sat down. "Have you heard back from Holly?" She changed the subject, not meeting his eye as she asked, instead looking at her fingernails.

"Yeah, she says she'll put us up for the night, as long as you don't mind sharing with me."

Kasey shrugged. "Why would I?" She gave a tight-lipped smile. "Unless you've started talking in your sleep again."

He shook his head. "You're getting me mixed up with you." At the end of RO's sentence an uncomfortable silence fell between them, RO watching Kasey as she picked at a nail on her left index finger.

After a few minutes it seemed Kasey couldn't take it anymore. "This is stupid." She looked at him. "Why are we even bothering?"

"What do you mean?" RO asked with a frown. "Are you saying you preferred when we weren't talking, passing each other in the halls and fields of HMAS Cairns, walking on eggshells or pretending nothing is wrong."

"Don't do this Robbie…"

But RO had had enough. "No Kase, let's do do this." He turned and reached for Kasey as she stood up and started for the door. Grabbing her wrist with more force than he had intended, he was shocked when Kasey stopped and listened, the earliest onset of tears evident in her eyes. "This is bigger than just this one fight isn't it?"

Kasey looked away. "It just told me that you don't understand me and what's important to me. We've got problems Robbie."

"Nothing we can't get past."

"Maybe it's best I don't come with you to Holly's party." Kasey continued as if Robert had never spoken.

"Nothing we can't get past Kase, please." He repeated.

"I can't do this anymore." Kasey pulled out of his grasp, stumbling back until she hit the bunk and straightened up. "Every time we talk we do this. It's like a snowball rolling downhill, just getting bigger and bigger until eventually it'll just burst into town and kill everyone."

"So what do we do?" RO managed eventually, having been lost for a second in the imagery of Kasey's analogy. "You clearly don't want to stop it."

"Of course I want to stop it but it's hard. You don't understand how and why you hurt me. What it meant when you asked me to leave everything I've ever known." She turned away from him, busying herself with her bunk.

"I'm sorry I ever asked you anything."

Kasey turned. "Me too, so maybe we should just go back to our own space."

"So you're leaving the Hammersley?" RO asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd been waiting for this from Kasey and for some reason he didn't want to fight it.

Kasey shook her head. "No." RO frowned. "I like it here."

"This isn't going to be easy." RO watched her as she started towards the door.

She glanced back at him with one last look. "It never was Robbie." Then she left, leaving RO standing alone in the cabin wondering what would happen next.


	20. Mother I Just Can't Get Enough

Chapter Nineteen;  
Mother, I Just Can't Get Enough

Halfway through his evening shift, Spider ducked down to the galley to terrorise Bomber. When he got to the serving counter, however, he found the galley filled with children and Bomber in the centre of them making them laugh and dance along to one of her silly childhood songs. For a while Spider stood watching her, listening to a song about a wild kangaroo, until he was reminded of where he was by the appearance of Buffer.

"Watch her, I think she's getting maternal." The Bosun chuckled, glancing at Bomber. Spider's smile fell. Buffer just smacked him on the arm. "Don't worry mate, I'm sure the phase will pass."

As Buffer left Spider looked back at Bomber who was now entertaining Chloe Blake with a mitt puppet. The girl was spellbound by the creature. Ducking back behind the wall Spider frowned. Kids? He was only 24! With a glance back at Bomber he walked off. He needed to talk to his mother.

***

"Maybe you should talk to her." His mother smiled, folding a hoodie Spider recognised as belonging to Oscar Drake. "Tell her your impressions."

"Mum, this is Bec we're talking about. You have met her right?" Julie just laughed. "Mum! I'm serious."

"Alright sweetheart…" she touched her son's arm. "What do you want me to do?"

***

"Afternoon Rebecca." Julie smiled as she watched Bomber turn quickly, shocked by the appearance of Spider's mum.

"Oh, Mrs. Webb. Hi." Bomber turned her attention back to her cooking. Since joining the ship, Julie had been popping in on her at random times just to check things. How she cooked certain foods. How she did her washing. Her feelings on brushing your teeth too often. Once she'd even turned up when Bomber had come out of the shower, asking what type of soap she used. It was building up on Bomber so much that the mere sight of the woman now caused her to panic a little, her eyes darting the galley to see what her future mother-in-law could critique. Nav had commented only the day before that she was living every girl's stereotypical nightmare – a fact she didn't understand since ET's mum was pretty cool. Bomber cursed her lucky best friend and assessed the galley again.

'Okay, what's she checking now? My stance on bin disposal bags?' But rather than say that aloud, Bomber just smiled up at Julie Webb. "Dinner will be ready in about 35 minutes."

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm not here to check on your cooking." Bomber frowned. Great, her cooking was the one thing she was sure she was safe with. 'Alas, it is the bags'. "I just came to have a chat. We haven't had a real chance to talk since I joined."

Bomber fought the urge to point out Julie had done a lot of talking 'at' her, but just smiled back. "I'd love to but I'm a bit busy now."

Julie nodded. "I know." She came into the galley anyway and stood there, watching her cook. Bomber frowned back at her dinner. Unlike the proverbial watched pot, Bomber knew with enough of this she was going to boil.

***

For the rest of that night and everywhere the next morning, every time Bomber turned around Mrs. Webb was there. She was there when she came out of her cabin, when she manned the EOD, when she attempted to catch a break in the Mess and even before she went to a bed – a time when she usually snuck into Spider's cabin just to taunt him. She didn't dare do it that night, instead shutting herself in her cabin and pulling the blanket over her head, praying the woman would be gone the next morning. But no such luck, she was still there.

By midday Bomber had had enough. She feigned an illness, blew off ET's hand-wrapping duties, and retired to her cabin.

Julie Webb, meanwhile, rounded up her son for a report. "Talk to her."

Spider looked scared. "Why? Am I right?"

"No, you're not. From what I can see Rebecca is a good aunty and a good friend. She looks after the kids because she cares about their parents." She sighed. "But, if you send me after her one more time she is either going to kill me or drown herself in that chicken soup of hers. You know, the one she doesn't put enough stock in." Spider rolled his eyes. "She doesn't."

"I wish you'd lay off her cooking, she's a great chef."

Julie touched his cheek. "About time too." Spider looked confused but she just turned him away. "Go find her and tell her that you sent me after her. Now." Spider moped. "You get that stubborn procrastination from your father, not me." She literally pushed him from the cabin. "Now William!" With his mother's 'you're in trouble' tone, Spider left.

***

After a long search of the Hammersley Spider finally found Bomber perched on the bench of the galley munching on a bowl of cereal. She looked up as he entered and glanced at him over it, the spoon suspended in mid-air near her mouth. "Yes?" She growled.

Spider frowned. "It's 1500, why are you eating?"

Bomber put down the bowl. "Little fact you should know about me." She jumped off the bench and returned to the washing up she'd been doing before she started to eat. "I eat when I'm insecure."

"You're insecure? About what?"

"The overgrown blowfly in my ear every second minute." She glanced around as if worried the woman may appear at the serving counter. "Is your mother everywhere?" She whispered.

"Oh." Spider looked away. "I'm sorry about her."

Bomber sighed. "It's not your fault." She tipped the rest of the cereal down the sink and started washing the bowl. "It's just, we're all under enough pressure as it is and she's driving me insane. I just…" she turned and looked at him, tears evident in her eyes. "I just need a break is all."

Spider came to her and hugged her, kissing her head. "I'm sorry babe." Glancing up at the door he saw his mother standing there. He shook his head at her, mouthing 'okay'. With a smile Julie left them alone.


	21. Deals With The Devil

Chapter Twenty;  
Deals With The Devil

"Remington's Ship-Killing Service, we specialise in that sinking feeling." Remington answered the radio.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Where are you Remington?"

"We're back in Australian waters Hunter, don't worry. We should be popping up on your Hammersley's radar some time in the next five days."

"I don't have five days, you need to speed up."

"Well sor-ry Hunter, but the Argentineans are on our backs for flouncing off mid-service and they gave us a bit of a beating when we tried to make our hasty escape. Our motor has mild damage."

Hunter growled. "Then fix it."

"Sure, if we stop in Sydney for the night. Wander into the burning city just going 'hi, we're in need of some repairs. The Argentineans, who are doing illegal drilling in Antarctica, took us out when we tried to get away so we could come up here and hunt one of your innocent little patrol boats.' Sound like a plan?"

"Don't get smart with me Remington, just get it fixed." Hunter slammed down the phone then glared into the empty main office. Where the hell was Tonkins?

***

The Headquarters of the AFP in Canberra were swamped. Claims and death threats against high-ranking personnel were coming left, right and centre. Already they were following up six threats against the current Prime Minister, a futile attempt seeing as it was likely he'd be gone within weeks, but understaffed and under-resourced they were in trouble. It was amid this mess that Tonkin's warning about the Hammersley was taken, filed and then promptly lost amid the anarchy. It wouldn't be found for another eight weeks and by then it would be far too late.

***

The late February sunshine hit Kate's face as she stepped out of her office and onto the grounds of HMAS Cairns. It had taken her many years to reach this point, the place of Commander, and now she had made it she'd found herself in charge of the last of the east coast patrol boats just when the world looked set to fall apart. 2013 hadn't meant to be this messy; it had meant to be the year when good things happened. It was only two years earlier that she'd ranked up to Lieutenant Commander, a job that she hadn't thought she'd get without leaving her beloved Hammersley. But fate had stepped in, especially when the man she had loved for so many years had left the Hammersley to take up a position on a Sydney-based ship, leaving her to rank up and take charge. It was during this time that things fell into place and she'd sit on the bridge of the Hammersley, leading her quickly dwindling crew (Charge left for bigger prospects and Spider took a base position to rank up and to be with Bomber), and plan for what happened next. Another year and then she'd go for the Commander position in late 2012. By 2013 she'd be Commander, be it on base or on a ship, and things would be good.

But then hell broke loose and everything fell apart around her.

Now, passing a few young sailors who gave her a not-so-eager salute and a tired smile, she didn't know what would happen next. She had under her command only two patrol boats and there were rumours of closing HMAS Cairns down and moving them to Darwin. It was a possibility. The Navy didn't have the money anymore that it used to have and it seemed stupid to keep the base up when a better one, HMAS Coonawarra, was so close. She could almost see the papers on her desk when she got back telling her to send the two patrol boats to Darwin and join them. The attacks on HMAS Cairns were increasing by the day and even now the normal peace on the base at midday was disturbed by sirens and yelling in the distance. Kate left it behind, walking right to the edge of the docks and looking out at the harbour. Like many leaders in this time, Kate cursed the situation. Why under her watch?


	22. Men of Power

Chapter Twenty-One;  
Men of Power

While Kate thought about her bad luck, and Remington moved slowly but surely towards the Hammersley, another man was seated behind a large table at Canberra, bargaining for a chance. The man, large and friendly, just frowned at the threats from the current Prime Minister, a frog-faced man named Argyle. Argyle, a backbencher from Labor, knew nothing about the real world and so the man and his backing group, a small local committee calling themselves the 'Forefront Group', absolutely hated him. The leader of the Forefront Group, another large friendly man named Kingsley, just stood.

"And, if the rumour is that the Army are causing trouble in Sydney then I'm inclined to believe it."

Argyle shook his head. "They are nothing more than rumours put forwards by an incompetent Captain."

"Forgive me if I am prone to believing a Captain over the new Admiral sir, we all know Henshaw has been on a power trip since he joined."

Argyle turned on the man from the Forefront Group who had just stood up. "And you are?"

The man smiled. "Call me Finch."

Argyle frowned. "I don't know any Finch, who are you then?"

Finch shook his head. "Not important. All that matters is that you and I are both aware Henshaw is a nutcase. And this Redgrave fellow, I don't know him that well, but he's never struck me as a good name."

Argyle scoffed. "And Captains Price and Flynn are?"

Finch nodded. "I know Captain Flynn and he's always been a good, honest man."

"Indeed, he has a pretty clean record, but his pirate aspirations have always plagued his promotions. You don't think this is just another attempt to revisit those high times when he captained the…" Argyle consulted his notes but Finch cut in.

"The Hammersley Prime Minister, I'm sure you know their history with the capture of Ray Walsman and their work on Samaru."

Argyle didn't ask how Finch knew this, just nodded. "That's right, the Hammersley." He frowned at his notes. "It briefly mentions Samaru." He shut his notes. "But it's unimportant. What matters now is that Captain Flynn seems to have been waylaid by Captain Price. You cannot deny that Price has a dirty record."

Finch frowned. "I fear I don't know Captain Price as well as I should, but I know enough from people who have worked with him to know he's a passionate man who cares about the safety of his crew and Captain Flynn wouldn't have anything to do with him if his name were to tarnish his."

"So what do you suggest we do Mr. Finch?" Argyle asked, his eyes dancing between Finch and Kingsley.

"I won't tell you how to do your job Prime Minister, but from my experience with the Navy…" Argyle frowned but let Finch continue. "I found you could usually trust the lower-ranked Officers much more than the higher-ranked ones." He smiled. "And you can trust the Navy much more than the Army."

"Well, whatever your Navy experience happens to be Mr. Finch, I'm disposed to believe the high-ranking officers more than the young men so, to keep you lot happy and stop this coming up against me, I will marshal Redgrave and allow him to explain the rumours."

"He'll deny it." Kingsley pointed out.

"So be it Mr. Kingsley, so be it. Now, if that's all, I'm a very busy man. Thank you for your time men." The Prime Minister stood and left the boardroom.

Finch looked at Kingsley. "I give him four more weeks."

Kingsley smiled. "A big call. I'd give him four more days."

***

Back in Sydney, the crews of the only two ships at HMAS Kuttabul were preparing to leave for their stint out at sea. On the Brisbane, Price was avoiding the men but on the Canberra Mike was on the bridge, looking out at the city with a sad look. He glanced away from the city and back towards the Brisbane, the big ship nearby starting to rumble as they started up their engines. Mike knew then that it was time to go. "Prepare to sail." Mike glanced at his second-in-command who nodded and grabbed the pipe. At the same time, Mike went for the radio. "You ready to go Price?"

"I'm ready to get the hell out of Sydney." Price's voice came through. "Can I ask you something Mike?" Mike murmured an affirmative response. "Is it bad that I want to sing when I look at what's left of Sydney?"

Mike frowned. "What?"

Price laughed then launched into his best singing voice. "'This fire is out of control, I'm gonna burn this city, burn this city.'" He sang. Mike shook his head. "Franz Ferdinand." Price clarified as if he'd seen Mike's response.

"What is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Mike asked, his tone serious.

"Maybe." Price laughed again. "See you when we get out of this hellhole Mikey. Price out." The radio dropped out and Mike put it down, watching the Brisbane back out of the docks and into the harbour.

As the ship turned slowly towards the heads and the way out to the sea, Mike turned his attention back to his crew. "Alright, let's go."


	23. Little Ways We Say Things

Chapter Twenty-Two;  
Little Way We Say Things

ET was seated in the Senior Sailor's Mess, flipping through a magazine, when Nav appeared at the door. He glanced up at her once then looked back at his magazine. "Hi." She smiled but he didn't even look up. "Can we talk?"

"Where's Cass?" ET asked, flipping the page of the magazine without even looking at what he was reading.

"She's with 'Uncle Buffer', he's trying to teach her to call him that but she refuses." She gave a slight laugh that faded away when ET didn't even respond. She grabbed the door of the Senior Sailor's Mess and pushed it shut. "Can we talk?" ET shrugged. "How's your hand?"

He held it up showing it was still thickly bandaged. "So far so good, even if Bomber's wrapping is about as tender as getting strangled by a monkey. I think she's having problems with her mother-in-law."

Nav smiled, taking a seat across from him. "What gives you that impression?"

"The fact that she said 'ET, what do you think is the best way to kill my mother-in-law?'."

"Okay, remind me to warn Mrs. Webb." Nav laughed. He looked up and she caught his eye. "Are we alright?"

"We're alright if you want us to be alright." ET replied, shutting the magazine and chucking it onto a small pile at the other end of the seat.

Nav's eyes followed it down. "I do, you know I do."

"Then we're alright." ET nodded and stood up, but Nav grabbed his hand.

"It's not that easy."

He frowned. "Why can't it be that easy though? I say we're cool, you say we're cool, we go back to how we were."

"But how we were was you blaming me and me distrusting you."

"Then stop distrusting me." ET replied coolly.

"I can't." Nav admitted. ET took a seat. "I'm sorry."

ET pulled his hand from hers and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't apologize." She caught his eye. "I know you don't mean it."

"Josh, I…" He looked away and Nav frowned. "Can you blame me? You still run around this place like you're one of the boys," ET's gaze snapped up to hers, and he too was frowning. "You've just never grown up."

ET scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I saw you with Seagull and Clark the other day, stealing Luke Haynes' stuff and hanging it off the bow. You're still a kid."

"Yeah, maybe I am, but maybe that's why Cassie prefers me." Nav gaped. "You heard me. Cassandra prefers me." He repeated the last sentence slowly to make sure she heard him clearly.

"Stop being childish." Was Nav's remark, but the pain was clear on her face.

"She came to you the other day looking for her mum and all she got was Nav the CO. She's not one of your crew, you can't tell her you're busy and she has to leave you alone. She was in tears when she got back to me. Tears, cos mummy didn't want her around. Do you know what that does to a three-year-old?"

Nav could remember that. It had only been two days earlier and Nav had been swamped by paperwork, reports about exactly what had happened to ET's hand. The Navy were coming down hard on her for having the civilians aboard – if she couldn't give a 10,000 word report on exactly what had happened with each injury, they'd demand the civilians come back to shore. "I didn't mean to snap at her."

"Yeah, well, you did. It took Buffer and I an hour to calm her down enough. That's right, Buffer and I. Not you and I. But no, I'm the one neglecting Cassie and leaving her alone when I should be watching her at every hour of the day." He shook his head at her. "She shouldn't even be here."

"That's what this is about isn't it?" Nav's business face back on, she glared across the table at him. "This isn't about my mothering skills, this is about the fact that you think and have always thought that Cassie shouldn't be here. That she's a burden on everyone."

ET put his hands to his forehead and leant back. "We've been over this."

"Yeah, well, let's do it again because we clearly haven't cleared the air. Tell me Josh, what would you rather happen eh? We send her back to Brisbane where it's unsafe?" Nav's voice rose.

"It's unsafe here!" ET yelled back. He held his hand up to prove his point.

"No, that was just YOU being childish and stupid again."

ET shook his head and stood up. "I'm not doing this Nikki. You wanted Cass here, and then when the reality that she needs constant attention hit you, you pawned her off to me. It's just typical of you – when the going gets hard give it to someone else."

"Is that what you think I do?" Nav said, growling. She too stood.

"Yes, that's what I think. You know what else I think?" ET asked, not waiting for a reply. "I think you were promoted to CO far too soon. You think too much with your heart and not enough with your head."

For almost a minute Nav just stood there, fuming, then she raised her arm to the door. "Bathrooms, all of them, now."

ET nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guessed as much. When it all gets too hard, get out." Then, yanking open the door, he stepped out. "Ma'am." He stormed off as Nav remained standing in the Senior Sailor's Mess, just catching her breath. After a few seconds she regathered herself and, with a small sniff, headed back to work.


	24. On The Horizon

Chapter Twenty-Three;  
On The Horizon

A few days later Michael Collins, nickname 'Radar', sat at the navigation controls bored out of his mind. Fresh out of Officer School, the Hammersley was only Michael's second post after a brief stint on the HMAS Kanimbla, a stint he'd rather enjoyed because of the obscurity of the large ships. On the patrol boats everyone knew everything about you and, in the case of the pranksters like ET and Seagull, sometimes used it against you.

Seated at the controls, as he'd been for the last two hours with no contact with anyone else, Radar was staring at the screen making popping noises with his lips. He was bored. Very bored.

Radar had never had the best social skills, the kind of guy who was so eccentric and strange in the real world that people struggled to find a shared ground with him, and the silent and brooding type when he was on the job. His last girlfriend had been 8 years earlier and he had no siblings. It was the kind of compilation that made the 27-year-old hard to befriend. So while everyone else enjoyed the lack of work as a chance to catch up with family (or in the case of Seagull, Clark and 14-year-old Oscar Drake – other people's family), Radar was left alone on the bridge. He frowned at the screen almost willing something to happen.

He didn't pay attention at all to the little dot sitting on the horizon.

***

Bomber splashed her face in the bathroom then returned to the main cabin, watching Spider flick once again through the small pile of papers she'd been reading. "You look confused."

"I am. What are these?" He held up the sheets, waving them.

"Stock lists, each number refers to a specific food product we have in stock. When they run out I have to fill in these forms and mail them in so I can have new rations approved." She snatched the sheets from his hand. "This was so much easier when we could just go ashore somewhere, buy what we need then send the Navy the bill. Now it's all forms, facts and 'do you really need eight loaves of bread?' every time I try to restock." She slapped the forms down on the table next to her bunk. Grabbing a hairbrush and flicking on her iPod dock, she glanced back at him. "But enough of my very, very hard life." She grinned. "You still look confused."

Spider pointed at the iPod dock. "Just wondering what the hell you have on there." Bomber turned and flicked off, registering just for a second that it was one of her many bad 80s songs. "Oh come on, I was enjoying that."

Putting the hairbrush down she crawled into the bed next to him. "Well if you prefer that then…" She reached over to turn it back on but Spider snatched her arm back. She grinned then her smile fell. "How's your mum?"

Spider rolled back, putting his hands to his forehead. "Oh there's mood killer line of the century."

Bomber propped herself up on one arm. "I'm serious, is she okay? I mean, she hasn't been following me around at all for a good few days now." She lowered an eyebrow. "You didn't tell her off did you?"

Spider shrugged. "Not exactly." He glanced at her. "I have an admission to make." Bomber frowned. "It was kinda me who told her to keep a closer eye on you."

Bomber pushed herself out of bed quickly, standing up. "You did what?" She fumed.

Spider stood too. "I saw you with Alex and Buffer remarked you were getting maternal, I got worried and so I went to talk to mum, she told me to talk to you, I asked her to keep a closer eye anyway and if she thought the same as Buffer then I'd talk to you but then I saw you drowning your sorrows in that Special K and I felt bad so I told her to back off. I'm sorry." The entire speech came out in such a rush, with barely a breath between each word, that it took Bomber a second to register what he'd said.

Then she grinned. "Oh Billy, you are a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity." Shaking her head she grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer.

"You're not mad?" He sounded shocked but allowed her to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm shocked. The one thing you're good at doing is talking yourself into bad situations and the one time you should've talked to me, instead you decide to have me stalked?" She laughed. "You're an absolute idiot."

He frowned. "I talk myself into bad situations?" She nodded. He pulled a face. "Mmm, you're probably right." He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground until she laughed. "How's this for a bad situation?"

***

"Ma'am, we have a boat that has been sitting on the horizon for the last day and a half. I might be over-reacting but it seems to be following us."

Nav looked up from the paperwork in front of her. It was late afternoon and for the last few days Radar had been grumbling that nothing was happening. She took this into account as she listened to his thoughts. It didn't help his cause that, standing in the doorway, Radar looked unsure of what he was trying to make her believe. For these reasons Nav passed it off. "Find the Swain, get him to find out who they are."

Radar nodded. "Yes ma'am." He was about to go when Clark appeared at the door.

"Ma'am, Scruffy just got a call from a boat about 5 klicks north of here. They say they're taking on water." He said, breathless from the flight downstairs.

Nav did react to this one. Pushing herself out of her seat she followed the men back to the bridge to launch help for the vessel.

The boat on the horizon was forgotten…


	25. Water Water

Chapter Twenty-Four;  
Water Water

"What up mopey?" Scruffy grinned as she sat down beside Luke Haynes in the Junior Sailor's Mess. But he didn't return her smile. "You alright?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, just feeling a little bit… what's the word?"

"Useless?" Scruffy suggested unhelpfully.

He frowned at her. "You have a way with words don't you?"

Scruffy grinned. "The crew are headed over to a little boat called _The Reginald_, she's taking on water." Luke frowned, not getting the suggestion. "Just saying…" she smiled and continued in a sing-song voice. "You could help them…"

Luke stood up. "You know, I think I might ask Swain if I can join the boarding party."

Scruffy grinned. "Good idea. You're so clever." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Luke left. Casting her eyes skyward and shaking her head, Scruffy stood too. "Seriously Haynes, what would you do without me?" Then she headed back to the bridge.

***

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Radar called over the pipe as Nav looked down on the little ship beside them. She didn't seem to have taken on too much water, but a call for help was a call for help and couldn't be ignored.

"Swain?" Swain had just appeared at the top of the stairs. He gave her a slight smile. "What's happened?" Nav frowned. She hadn't expected Swain to come see her before a boarding, they both know that once a boarding was called he was in charge.

"No problems ma'am, just telling you Haynes has joined the boarding party if that's okay with you."

Nav nodded. "Of course. Look, call me superstitious, but I don't like the look of this little runabout. Just stay on the radio okay and tell me anything you see, no matter how small, got that?"

Swain smiled. "Of course ma'am." He left the bridge. Five minutes later the RHIB had touched the water and was headed off towards the little boat. Nav sat in the CO's chair and watched with interest.

***

"Hey!" A young blonde woman waved to them from the deck of the boat as the RHIB got closer. "Thanks for coming so quick."

Swain jumped out of the RHIB first, followed by Buffer, Spider and Haynes. "Where's the problem?"

The girl pointed downstairs. "Down there. We got up this morning and noticed water everywhere, about this deep." She held up both hands, indicating a depth of about 30 centimetres. "Mainly in the lower cabin. My niece stays down there so she's not happy."

Swain gave a smile. "I understand, no one likes wet cold feet in the morning." He glanced at the others. "Okay, let's go see what we're dealing with." He smiled back at the woman. "Want to lead the way Miss…"

"Mrs. Connelly. It's right down here."

***

The problem wasn't damage to their hull, and certainly not enough to bring the ship down. It was Spider that spotted it. A hole in the wall of the cabin, barely larger than a baby's fist, just above the waterline. It appeared to have been caused by the niece's alarm clock, the wind-up part at the back smacking away a hole as the ship rocked in the ocean. After a few laughs at their own stupidity, the crew of _The Reginald_ stated they could fix it themselves and thanked the crew. Nonetheless, Swain insisted they let Haynes and Spider fish the water out of the cabin and try and fix the hole. Meanwhile Swain and Buffer headed upstairs, Buffer to check everything else was okay and Swain to radio back to the Nav.

"Everything's fine ma'am, there was a hole in one of the bulwarks and water was splashing inside when a wave hit. I've got Webb and Haynes down there now cleaning it all up."

Nav gave a soft chuckle. "Okay, good. Anything else? Have they told you how they manage to keep a boat during these times?"

"Yeah, it's a special occasion, their niece's 18th birthday. They say they're from Darwin and this is the last time they'll be using the boat. Last of their fuel too by the looks of it, I passed two cans in the owner's cabin but that's all they have I think."

"Great. Well, as long as it's enough to get them home." She frowned to herself and Swain could hear it in her voice. "Checked their licenses and ID?"

"Course ma'am." Swain smiled at Nav's slightly controlling checks. For the last few days Nav had been on edge, something that Swain hadn't missed, but he still couldn't work out why. He guessed ET's injury and left it at that, but still a little voice in the back of his head told him there was more to it than that. "The boat is owned by Mr. Nicholas Connelly and his wife Annabel. As well as that Mrs. Connelly's niece Sascha is onboard. They seem like a nice couple. She's an Australian citizen, he's British but with a permanent visa. The boat was originally in the name of Sascha's father who she tells me passed away in 2010. He passed it on to Annabel and she to her husband. They have all the papers ma'am, as well as receipts of where they got the last of their fuel. Looks like they've been planning this trip for a while, they bought the fuel back in January 2011."

"Okay, well, when you're done Chris just leave them to their trip." She put the radio down and Swain turned away from the Hammersley and towards a small pile of boxes in the corner of the deck. He went to them and had a closer look.

"Thanks again for this. You can tell we're not sea folk." Annabel Connelly appeared on the deck holding a mug of tea. "You thirsty?" She held it out to him but Swain ignored it, just motioning to the pile of boxes.

"Are these fireworks?" He'd just recognised the symbols on the outside with a frown. "Where'd you get these?"

Annabel smiled. "From Darwin. Sascha loves fireworks. They were meant to be a surprise but, as you can see, we're not great at hiding things."

"What are they for?" Swain frowned at her as Buffer joined them on the deck.

"Oh it's Sascha's birthday in two nights time. We'll be firing them then, for a bit of a show. It might be the last chance she gets to see some." She finally noticed Swain's frown. "Is something wrong? I mean we paid for them and everything. I know they're probably illegal but right now surely a little thing like a few crackers isn't going to hurt anyone is it?"

Swain glanced at Buffer who looked about ready to grab his radio and call the Nav, but Swain decided to stay human. "Of course not." He glanced up as Spider and Haynes appeared at the top of the stairs as well. "I think we're done here. Have a nice party Mrs. Connelly, we'll keep an eye out for your fireworks." Then, motioning the RHIB back to meet them, he saw Buffer frown. "What?"

"Maybe we should have one last check of the ship, just in case."

"In case there's more fireworks? Buff, it's fine, trust me." Buffer shrugged in agreement and hopped over the side and into the RHIB. Swain gave Mrs. Connelly one last smile and then the crew went on their way.


	26. Arctic Princess

Chapter Twenty-Five;  
Arctic Princess

"Again?" Radar said from the navigation controls. Nav looked up.

"What is it?" She put down the log where she'd been adding all the information Swain had gathered the day before from _The Reginald_.

Radar pointed to the screen. "She's back. The _Arctic Princess_, that ship that was following us. We lost her when we went to see _The Reginald_, but she's back."

Nav stood and went to the screen. They'd lost sight of The Reginald the day before and now, almost in her place, sat the _Arctic Princess_. Nav frowned, squinting into the morning light trying to see her. She was too far away. She glanced up at RO who was seated at the communications controls. "Want to give her a buzz RO? See what she's up to?"

RO nodded and five minutes later Nav was on the radio to the captain of the _Arctic Princess_, a young man called Timothy Remington. "Mr. Remington, this is Lieutenant Commander Holliday and I'm the Commanding Officer of the HMAS Hammersley. My Navigator has told me that he's had your ship on our screens for in and out of about 96 hours. May I ask why?"

Remington gave a small laugh. "I'm so sorry Lieutenant Commander, I think we've underestimated the true cost of sightseeing. We're just a fishing vessel out on a pleasure cruise in home waters, I assure you."

"So you won't mind if I send a crew over to check that?"

"Of course not ma'am, come on over, you're very welcome."

Nav put down the radio. "Radar, call hands to boarding stations and tell Swain I'm leading this one."

***

The man on the deck, who Nav assumed to be Remington, smiled and waved as they pulled up alongside. He held out a hand to her but she ignored, jumping into the boat without much effort. "Lieutenant Commander Holliday." She held out a hand formally and Mr. Remington smiled and took it.

"I didn't expect you to come over ma'am, just the plebs." He gave a warm, cheery smile but Nav remained emotionless.

"Can I ask what you're doing straying around our ship Mr. Remington?"

Remington gave a chuckle, his attempt at looking guilty but Nav didn't buy that one either. "It's my sister ma'am, she's a bit of a fan." Almost on cue a girl, about 20, skidded onto the deck. She stopped at the sight of the Navy crew gathered on the deck and turned a bright shade of red, stepping behind her brother. "Lieutenant Commander, my I introduce my sister Hallie." The girl gave a nervous wave, assessing the crew as they gathered behind Nav, but her eyes kept going back to the CO. She seemed rather awed by her actually.

"Hi Hallie." Nav glanced back at Buffer and Swain who nodded. She looked at Remington. "Do you mind if my crew have a bit of a look around your ship?"

Remington shook his head. "Go right ahead ma'am. I guess you'd like to see some papers too?" Nav nodded. "Okay, they're just in here." He headed off and Spider and Bomber followed him. Buffer, Swain and Haynes headed downstairs to have a browse for anything suspicious. Nav stayed with Hallie who was looking at the ground, wiggling one foot and trying to avoid eye contact.

"You interested in the Navy Hallie?" Nav asked. She nodded silently. "You look old enough, how old are you? Twenty?"

"21." She answered, still not looking up.

Nav assessed her silently. 5'8. She'd guess about 75 kilos but well within BMI requirements. Clearly a little shy, but that had never stood in front of anyone before. Heck, she could remember how nervous she'd been in her first year at ADFA. She's been shy then too. "So have you applied? I wouldn't say it's great fun but it's certainly an experience."

Hallie looked up, biting her lip. "I applied but they rejected me. I take tablets." Nav frowned. "I have genetic high blood pressure."

Nav sighed. "I'm sorry." Hallie shrugged like she didn't care, but she clearly did. Nav yanked her 'Navy: The Team Works' cap off it's strap. "Here, it's the very least I can offer you." But it seemed to mean a lot to Hallie who pulled it on over her shoulder-length brown hair and grinned.

"Thanks." She glanced at Nav's shoulder, biting her nails. "So, you're the captain?" Nav nodded. "That's cool. You have to be pretty good at your job to get that, don't you?" Nav shrugged. "What job do you do?"

"I was the Navigator. Being CO is kinda a full-time job now." Hallie smiled. "What job did you apply for?" Nav asked.

"Writer, I wanted to be the writer. You know, the captain's right-hand man." She sighed, her thumb still in her mouth, then touched her cap. "It's cool though."

Nav made to reply but the others had returned. Bomber came to her. "Papers are fine ma'am. I've radioed the info to RO and he's checked the logs and details. It all seems clear." Nav frowned. "They're here as a pleasure cruise. They look filthy rich. Got enough supplies down there to feed Sydney for a week."

"How many crew?"

"Ten. Two don't speak English at all, Brazilian nationals. They must've picked them up in Argentina, they've been based there for the last few months."

Nav cast Remington and Hallie a look. Remington was holding Hallie's new cap away from her as the girl tried to swipe it back. She returned her look to Bomber and Spider. "What do you think of them?"

"I don't know ma'am, they look legit. Maybe they are just fishermen."

"He's too cool, like he knows something we don't." Spider piped up. The girls glanced at him. "You know what I mean ma'am."

Nav did. "Yeah, but if he's clean there's nothing we can do. Maybe he is just a pompous ass."

"What's the girl like?" Bomber asked, watching Hallie stamp on Remington's shoe and snatch the hat back, donning it proudly.

Nav shrugged. "Maybe a bit slow, but she seems alright." She gave Bomber a small smile. "I think she's a fan." Bomber grinned then all three looked up as the others joined them. Buffer shook his head. There was nothing below deck, not even a spear.

"They're cleaner than clean. Heck, there isn't even poison on this ship." He muttered. He caught Remington's eye and the man came over.

"All done guys?" Nav nodded. He looked at her. "Thanks for the cap, it means a lot."

"No problem." Nav replied as Swain called Halfy back. "Thanks for the co-operation Mr. Remington."

He smiled. "Sorry to make you feel like a bunch of circus freaks, just, Hallie gets what Hallie wants." The young woman gave a large smile.

Nav shook her head. "I understand. Look, when you get back to the mainland just go see what's left of the Defence Office. I think, right now, they're handing out Navy jobs like lollies."

Hallie grinned. "Awesome, I might finally stand a chance."

"Good luck." Swain turned to Remington. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Remington."

Remington held up a hand. "No probs, you made the crew's day I think." He watched them jump back in the RHIB. "Cya."

"Afternoon." Nav gave him one last look them motioned for Halfy to start off.

As the RHIB got out of earshot, the still-smiling Remington turned to Hallie. "Prepare the crew." He looked back at the Hammersley, still smiling and waving. "We attack tonight."


	27. Under Siege

Chapter Twenty-Six;  
Under Siege

Buffer had drawn the misfortunate job of OOTW that night. Seated in the CO's chair at a little after 1am, he glanced down at the CO's log and flipped through the Nav's notes. Finally reaching the page about _The Reginald_, he noticed the Nav hadn't logged that they'd found fireworks aboard the ship. Surely that was something that should be in there? So, grabbing a pen from his pocket, he started to write it in. A loud boom from somewhere nearby caused the pen to jolt and fly out of his hand, cluttering to the floor. Tossing the log into the seat as he stood, Buffer went to the window of the bridge and looked out into the sea beyond. Then, with a whistle behind it, something exploded in a shower of pink and silver sparks. Jumping back in shock, Buffer realized what it was with ironic worry. It was fireworks. Someone was firing fireworks directly at the Hammersley. As another boom sounded from downstairs, Buffer grabbed the pipe and called what no one on the Hammersley ever wanted to wake up. To were under attack.

***

Nav flicked on the external lights, bathing the ocean between them in light. Then she growled. "The bloody _Arctic Princess_, I knew she was up to something."

"They seemed so nice." Haynes said, standing nearby and watching the onslaught continue.

"Yeah, well, so did the Walsmans." Bomber remarked, giving her fiancé a look. He just pulled a face and looked away. "But nice or not, who the hell fires fireworks on a warship? Isn't that stupid move number 147."

"It's up there with slapping Anthony Mundine with a fish." Clark piped up from the EOD. He looked at Nav. "Ma'am?"

Nav shook her head. "Despite the fact I agree 100%, it isn't THAT stupid. By law we can't fire back until they fire a real weapon."

Another three booms came from downstairs then a clang. Spider rushed off without a word and Buffer nodded after him then explained. "I believe THAT was the port side door."

"How the hell are the fireworks breaching the doors?" Bomber asked, directing her question at Buffer.

"The heat of the fireworks warps the locks and they pop out of their holds. It's pretty much the same as the old egg in a glass bottle trick. Light a piece of paper, put it in a glass bottle then place a boiled egg over the mouth of the bottle. Within minutes the heat and condensation will cause the little bugger, despite being almost twice the size of the mouth of the bottle, to slide right in."

"Okay, enough 'science with Uncle Buffer', what can we do to stop it?" Nav snapped.

"Uh, well, basic theory suggests the more locks you use the less chance it has of opening. So, maybe, a full lockdown would be the best idea?"

Nav agreed and sent Bomber off to help Spider. Almost as soon as she left RO appeared. "Ma'am, an e-mail just came in meant for you."

Nav frowned. "What is it?"

RO motioned her down to the comms room. "You better come see it."

***

Nav stared in shock at the e-mail. "When did it arrive?"

"About twenty minutes ago, just as the fireworks started. He's purposely left a return e-mail address."

Nav read the small note again.

_HMAS Hammersley_

_I know a man, who works for a man, who wants you dead. But I'm a little nicer than that. Just a little note to extend my hellos and ask for the return of a little vessel we call The Avalanche._

_Kind regards,_

_Captain Remington_

Nav looked at RO. "What's _The Avalanche_?"

RO consulted his notes. "The supply vessel you handed over to Commander McGregor ma'am, the gun shipment."

Nav frowned. She'd forgotten about them. "So these guys are linked with _The Avalanche_?" RO nodded. "What do we know about _The Avalanche_?"

RO shrugged. "Not a lot, we just h…" he stopped and gave a small smile, having just remembered something. "I know someone who does know a lot about them actually."

***

Kasey was awake when they reached the cabin she shared with Scruffy Murphy, the CIS having left earlier to help on the bridge. She was seated at her computer when Nav and RO knocked. She smiled at Nav, ignored RO, and waved them in. "What do you need ma'am?"

"Robert tells me you've been researching _The Avalanche_?"

Kasey nodded and sat back down at her computer, pulling open some files. "I have details on drop-offs and deliveries, licenses, crew details. Pretty much anything. I have a report about them due for the Commander at the end of March so they can take the crew to court." She explained.

"Can I get a copy of them?" Nav asked, handing Kasey a small black USB.

Kasey nodded. "Of course ma'am." She plugged in the USB and started transferring information. "What's come up?"

"The _Arctic Princess_ has contacted us. They're linked with _The Avalanche_." RO explained.

Kasey turned in her seat. "What? But I thought we saw the _Arctic Princess_' papers and logs? Nothing stood out from what I saw that linked her to _The Avalanche_…" Nav frowned. "Oh, I've been cross-referencing every ship we've come across with _The Avalanche_, just in case."

Nav smiled. "Very good thinking Leading Seaman Dixon." She took back the USB as Kasey handed it to her. "Who owns _The Avalanche_?"

"A South Korean firm. Please don't ask me to pronounce their name ma'am, it's all in there." She motioned to the USB.

"Thanks Danni, I'll have a look at it." She gave the CIS one more smile then left the cabin. RO lingered.

"That was really clever."

"Just doing my job." Kasey replied, turning back to her computer.

"The Nav's lucky you agreed to come aboard Kase, we all are." Then RO left. Snapping shut her laptop, Kasey just stared at the wall for a minute, pushing her wedding band around on her finger and getting lost in her own thoughts. Then, with one last sigh, she regathered herself went back to work.


	28. Help In The Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Seven;  
Help In The Darkness

After reading what she could about _The Avalanche_, Nav rushed back to the bridge where it was chock-full of people. The sky was lit up with flashes as the fireworks exploded on the side of the ship and flew every which direction.

"It's like Guy Fawkes Night out there!" Scruffy yelled from the EOD, giving away her very British upbringing.

Nav went to the shoulder of Radar. "What've we got?"

Radar jabbed the screen with his finger. "There're three other ships in the area, one container ship and two civilian boats. We've got one not far away, the other two a decent distance. I say from wherever they are it looks like a great show, late New Years Eve."

Nav frowned. "This other ship, who is it?"

Radar shrugged. "Unregistered, ask Clark." He thumbed to where Clark was seated at the EOD. "Got a name Clarky?"

Clark shook his head. "Can't see her from here. Try giving her a call Scruff." Nav glanced up at Scruffy then went back to her chair. The team seemed to be working well, even if they weren't the team she'd expected she'd be in charge of all those years ago when she'd joined the Hammersley.

"Ma'am…" Nav turned to see Sparks standing there.

She frowned. "Please please please don't say the engine's shot to the sky too."

Sparks shook his head. "No ma'am, better than that, the fireworks have started to scorch the bulwarks. They're heating up faster than a tin trough in an oven."

Nav shook her head. "What can we do? Turn the cooling up?"

"Not without blowing the top off the cooling vent and screwing us forever. But we can't sit back cos the heat is warping the walls."

Nav frowned. "So what do we do?"

"Stop getting fired on?" Sparks replied with a shrug.

Nav glared and made to reply but was cut off when Clark yelled from the EOD. "This is about to get worse." Nav looked up. "That second ship Radar?" Radar nodded. "They've just Morse light liaised with the _Arctic Princess. _I think they're working together."

"Murphy, over here." Nav called and Scruffy rushed over. "What're they saying?" Nav motioned to the image of the Morse light.

"Can't really see, but I think that was 'help' and I'm sure that's not linked with 'this isn't the best way to _help_ the Navy'." Scruffy muttered, squinting at the screen.

"'We're here to help' it's safe to say. What's her name Clark? We can get some info on her from the system." Nav glanced as Scruffy headed back to the comm. system.

"_The Reginald_ ma'am." Clark frowned. "What've they got?" He glanced up at her. "Are we inside the rules of engagement yet ma'am?"

Nav shook her head. "No, they have to fire something real upon us first." She glared at the rulebook near her chair. "Stupid rules."

***

The radio spluttered, cutting out every so often. Hearing it, he could tell from the voice of the radio operator that something was very wrong. Despite sounding calm, it was clear that the girl at the other end was calling for help from any surrounding vessels. However, with nobody nearby and the quality so bad, the CO of the Canberra knew he could offer no assistance. They were simply too far away.

"Are you getting this Flynn?" Steven Price's voice came through, no longer smug but deathly serious.

"Get off the line Steven, I'm trying to hear them."

The radio crackled once more then words that Mike thought he'd never hear again came out. "I repeat; this is Australian patrol boat 82. We are under attack from two, I repeat two, unknown vessels. Assistance required."

Mike frowned. Where were they? He snatched the radio from his CIS. "Hammersley, this is Captain Mike Flynn of the HMAS Canberra. What is your exact location?"

"Canberra!" The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Our location is 46…" the radio cut out again and came back at the location. "… 10 minutes east."

Mike frowned. "Please repeat Hammersley."

But nothing. The old patrol boat was gone. Mike switched to pick up Price. "We have to locate them."

Price remained the voice of reason. "We don't know where they are Mike. They could be anywhere from that description."

"We can guess."

Price sighed. "Mike, be reasonable and realistic. By the time we get there it'll be over. Do you really want to go up there and find whatever is left behind of your precious patrol boat?" Mike didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. There's nothing we can do Mike. Get used to it, it's part of the job."

***

Swain appeared at the top of the stairs. "Someone needs to go down there and calm down the guests, they're worried and have no idea what's going on."

Scruffy stood up. "I'll get Luke to take care of them ma'am." Nav nodded and she rushed off the bridge.

Nav waved Swain over. "Chris, can you search the system for some info on… what's it called Clarky?"

"_The Reginald_ ma'am." Clark's voice floated back.

Nav nodded. "Yeah, some info on _The Reginald_."

Swain frowned. "What? Is it taking on water again?" Nav frowned, looking thoroughly confused. "Ma'am, _The Reginald_ was the ship we helped out the other day. They were taking on water but we couldn't figure out where the leak was. They were headed back to shore last time we saw them."

Nav shook her head. "No they weren't." She pointed to the EOD and Swain went over. "Is that _The Reginald_ we helped?"

Swain nodded. "That's her. What's she doing here?"

"Helping the _Arctic Princess_. Anything we should note about her?"

Swain nodded. "Yeah, she had more fireworks on board, said there was a celebration coming up and they were coming to let them off… tonight." Swain's expression fell. "This is nowhere near over is it?"

"Depends on how many fireworks they had." Swain frowned. Nav sighed. "Okay then… no, no it isn't."


	29. Fragments

Chapter Twenty-Eight;  
Fragments

"Luke!" Haynes turned at the sight of Scruffy running towards him. "The Nav needs you to round up all the family members and make sure they're safe in their cabins. We're under attack from _The Reginald_."

Haynes glanced up as a light flickered above them. "Okay, leave it to me."

He turned towards the stairs down to the cabins as Spider jogged past him, back towards the bridge. He made a mental note of the family members and the layout of the ship. He knew Julie Webb and Oscar Drake were sharing the Lieutenant's cabin on the second level. They were the only family on this level. He went to them first. On his way there he passed ET who was holding Cass. Thrusting Cass into his arms, ET rushed off without a word towards the engine room with Sparks in close pursuit. Haynes paused for a second, watching them and hoping the engines were alright, before he was shunted aside by Seagull who was passing him to get to the bridge. He awoke from his thoughts, remembering his job, and headed back to the Lieutenant's cabin. Inside Julie Webb was seated at the desk wringing her hands and Oscar Drake was seated in his bunk, headphones in his ears clearly trying to avoid the noise. As he handed Cassie over to Julie, Spider's mum taking the girl in her lap rather protectively as the three-year-old just giggled and continued to play with a stuffed giraffe she'd been given by her father when he left to get back to work, Haynes made a note of where the cabin was. It was in the interior of the layout, surrounded by a hall on one side and the cabin's private bathroom on the other. Only the Officers' cabins had bathrooms and most of them had been given to family as the officers went back to sharing sailor's cabins with the plebs.

"What's going on?" Julie asked and even Oscar looked up at this. It seemed the young man hadn't been listening to music at all, just attempting to.

"Nothing we can't handle ma'am." He gave her a smile, but no one believed it, and then motioned to the door. "Lock this when I go. Until you get the all clear from someone in the crew, DO NOT come out. You got that?" Julie nodded and stood up, leaving Cassie on the desk as she followed Haynes to the door.

She lowered her voice. "You can tell me Corporal. Are we in trouble?"

Haynes glanced at the kids then back at Mrs. Webb and gave a small nod. She put her hand to her mouth. "It'll be okay, I'm sure, just stay here okay?" He shut the door behind him and heard it lock. Satisfied they were safe, he turned towards the stairs. Now for the rest.

***

"Luke? What's going on?" Sally Blake, clutching little Chloe's hand tightly, found him as he descended onto the third level. He glanced behind her at the open door of the third level Lieutenant's cabin, a room she shared with her husband. He motioned her back towards the cabin.

"Mrs. Blake, please, get back to your cabin." He ushered her back towards it then followed her inside. Like Julie Webb's cabin, this one was shielded from the heat of the external walls by the bathroom. "Everything's under control Sally, really, just stay here and lock the door. And don't go into the bathroom, the external walls are a bit hot and I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Is Daddy okay?" Chloe spoke up, looking up at him with big round blue eyes.

Haynes crouched down to her level. "Your daddy is up there now," he pointed to the roof and Chloe looked up as if trying to see Swain. "And your daddy is going to make sure you and mummy and everyone else onboard is okay. But he needs you to be brave and stay here and look after your mum, okay?" She gave a big smile and a nod. He ruffled her hair. "Good girl." He stood and backed up to the door. "Lock it and don't come out until either myself or an officer come get you, okay?" Sally nodded and shut the door behind him, locking it securely.

Haynes stopped. The Carlisles? Where the hell had they put the Carlisles? He started towards the other end of the third level. Down here everyone was pretty much safe. This level partially below the waterline, there were no doors down here. But still it was best to keep the families locked in their cabins just in case…

Just in case what he wasn't sure, but after passing the cabin Spider and Buffer shared, then the cabin ET shared with Radar, he came to the figure of Jessica Carlisle standing in the doorway of her cabin, eyes scanning the hall. She stopped when she saw Luke. "Luke, oh thank god, Alex has gone."

Haynes gaped. This was the 'just in case'. He frowned. "When did you last see him?"

Jess sighed. "About five minutes ago. Something hit the wall of our cabin and he got scared and ran off. Thomas has gone after him."

Luke swore under his breath. Two civilians out in the open. It was the last thing he needed. He knew he should've gone to the Carlisles first. "Where did Tom go?" Jess pointed towards the stairs to the second level. Haynes swore again. "Okay, stay here Jessie, I'll find them." He rushed up to the second level that was now surprisingly empty. It seemed almost everyone had gone to the bridge. Rushing past the bathrooms and the garbage room, he stopped at the sound of something metal clanging on metal nearby. At first he thought it was just the fireworks, the noise of them drowning out just about everything else in the place, but then he stopped. It was coming from the galley. Shoving the galley door open roughly, his eyes fell on young Alex sitting in the middle of the room hitting a ladle against a saucepan. In the attack the galley cupboards had burst open, showering the room with Bomber's precious gear. Haynes knew she wouldn't be happy, and made a note to mention it to her if he passed her, but for now grabbed the child – ladle and all – from the mess and rushed him back downstairs to his mother. Jessie was so relieved to see the boy she almost hugged Haynes, but stopped when she realised Thomas wasn't with them.

"You said he went upstairs?" Luke asked.

Jessica nodded. "To find Alex. You haven't seen him?"

Luke frowned. "Get back inside and lock the door, I'll find your husband." She obeyed and Luke turned back towards the stairs just as a god almighty boom thundered through the ship. He briefly heard a yell from upstairs, it sounded like it was coming from the bridge, as he took the stairs two at a time. As he reached the top he saw what had happened. The starboard side door swung open and, in it's place, exposed to the rough seas and brilliant lights outside, stood Thomas Carlisle.

"Tom, over here." Luke yelled, standing in the stairwell.

Tom looked at him just as something small arched through the air from _The Reginald_ and landed just in front of the stairwell. Luke saw it clearly and fear raced through his veins. Subconsciously he registered his feet backing down the stairs but his mind screamed at him to save the civilian. Tom had no idea at the horror he was facing.

"TOM! GET BEHIND SOMETHIN…" Luke's voice was lost even to himself as he ducked back behind the corner of the stairwell. His last sight of the civilian was his wide-eyed look of fear as he finally recognized the danger of the small, olive-green bulb.

A second later the fragmentation charge exploded…


	30. Beaten Black and Blue

Chapter Twenty-Nine;  
Beaten Black and Blue

"THE STARBOARD DOOR HAS BEEN BREACHED!" Kasey's voice came from the starboard bridge doorway as she slammed it behind her, leaning back on it. "I don't know what they're throwing in ma'am, but it made a nasty noise down there."

Nav had heard it too, the heavy thud of something large battering the bulkheads of her precious vessel. She turned on RO and Scruffy, the Comms. sailor already looking worried. "Get down there and find out what's going on." They nodded and rushed off. Nav turned on Clark. "What've they got?"

"Bloody hell ma'am, I can tell you that." Seagull, who had been standing just beyond the controls with night vision binoculars pressed to his eyes, lowered them in shock. "Ma'am, they've got a rocket launcher!"

"Buff…" But Nav didn't finish her sentence as the Typhoon on the front of the Hammersley turned menacingly towards _The Reginald_.

"Just give me the word ma'am." Buffer said, standing over Clark as he aimed the Typhoon on the bridge of _The Reginald_.

"Five yards ahead of the bow Buffer, we not here to blow them out of the water."

"Maybe we should be ma'am." RO appeared at the top of the stairs and Nav turned quickly on her heel, barely taking in what RO was holding. "They've got fragmentation charges."

Buffer's jaw dropped and Kasey gave a hiss of shock. "What?" It was all Nav could muster.

"The fireworks breached the starboard door, as Kase said, then they somehow managed to get this inside." After motioning to his wife, RO held aloft a thick shard of metal. "Both Haynes and a civilian were in the line of fire at the tim…" A loud explosion from below sounded and everyone on the bridge looked up. Something had hit the stern of the ship.

"How bad?" Nav finally managed.

"Haynes is fine, but the civilian, he's…" RO shook his head. "Ma'am, it was Bomber's brother-in-law Thomas Carlisle."

Spider, who had been standing at the port side door watching the _Arctic Princess_ (who still hadn't fired anything but just seemed to be watching on now), gave a small 'no'. He looked to Nav. "Ma'am, I…"

Nav nodded and Spider rushed from the room. At almost the exact same time Nav looked at Buffer. "Buffer, one yard ahead of the bow. She has one chance to stop and then we're taking her down."

***

Spider found Bomber in the galley, packing away things that had fallen out of the cupboards, right where he'd left her only half an hour before after bolting all the doors. But now it seemed they'd missed one.

Ducking inside at the sound of bullets once again coming through the doors and into the ship, he caught her eye and she gave him a weak smile. "Hey, come to the party capital?" Spider went to her, still looking serious, and her smile fell. "What is it? What's happened?"

"You heard the explosion?" Bomber nodded slowly, silently. "Someone's been hurt."

It didn't take much for Bomber to assume the worst. "Not the crew is it?" Spider shook his head. She gave a half-sob/half-cough. "Jessie? Please don't say Alex." Spider pulled her to him and stroked her hair off her head.

"It was Thomas."

"Oh no." She pulled away. "I better go talk to Jess." She tried to stay tough but her voice shook, cracking in several places.

"I'll come with you." He took her hand, raising it to his lips. She tried to give him a smile but failed, her bottom lip just quivering. "Come on." Then, brushing a tear off her cheek, he led her from the room.

***

The Typhoon's fire hit the sea with a tremendous splash, sloshing water over the bow of _The Reginald_. But the little boat carried on firing, the rocket launcher remaining quiet for a moment as the last of the fireworks and the rest of the fragmentation charges were fired upon the Hammersley. One charge soared towards the bridge, bouncing off the bulletproof windows and exploding in mid-air. Shards of metal thudded into the doors with a sicking clunk. Nav grabbed the pipe and turned her attention to _The Reginald_.

"Vessel on my starboard beam, you are officially breaking international laws. If you cease immediately you will be given a chance, but one more onslaught on this Australian warship and we will fire to disable you."

The authority in Nav's voice was there, despite not following correct protocols and warnings. So her words may be wrong, she didn't care, because she was about one more fragmentation charge away from blowing them out of the water, rules of engagement be damned. For a moment the threat seemed to be working, then the ominous whistle of the rocket launcher was heard. Nav looked up in shock as the rocket flew towards them, a little high but enough to take out something important. A second later something exploded above them and a few pieces of cabling and metal rained down onto the bridge deck. RO swore. "They've damaged the comms. tower." As if to illustrate his point he tapped the radio on the desk. A shrill whistle came out. It was gone.

"Can you fix it?" Nav yelled back to him.

"Well not in this I can't, but maybe, we'll see." RO growled at the system as Nav looked back at Buffer.

"Okay, that it's it, no more nice-captain. He wants less heart and more captain, I'll give him less heart and more captain… Buffer, aim for _The Reginald_'s stern, we're taking her out of this for good."

"Yes ma'am. Aim at target." Clark moved the controls around for a second then responded.

"Target acquired Buff."

Buffer looked at Nav. "Target acquired ma'am."

Nav took a deep breath, staring down _The Reginald_. "Fire."

***

The Typhoon's round hit the stern of _The Reginald_, causing her to lift off the surface of the water a little, but no one on the Hammersley were watching. Just after Nav had yelled 'fire', Radar had spoken up from the navigation system.

"She's gone!"

"What?" Nav turned on him. "Who?"

"The _Arctic Princess_ ma'am." He stuttered. "I didn't… we totally forgot about her… I was watching the…"

Nav spoke over him, or rather, swore over him. "Shit. Why didn't anyone notice?"

"Spider was watching her ma'am. He went downstairs and no one replaced him." Kasey spoke up.

Nav swore again then looked at Radar. "Where is she?"

Radar pointed to the screen. "Ten nautical miles due east. We go now we can still catch her."

Nav looked to Swain, who was seated at the driver's controls, then to _The Reginald_. She forced the next line out. "Leave her." She hung her head then turned on Swain. "Lead a boarding party to _The Reginald_. We'll drag her back to base."

"And the _Arctic Princess_ ma'am?"

Nav glanced up at the pre-dawn sky. It was a little after 5am, so close to morning she could almost breathe it in. "She's gone."


	31. You and Me

Chapter Thirty;  
You and Me (And All Of The People)

The sky the next morning was a brilliant fiery pink, suggesting bad weather was on the way, but Nav knew enough to know it wouldn't rain. It had been a very long time between even showers in Australia and so didn't even bother to register that part of the superstition. What she did register was how late it was. The day before the morning sky had been a beautiful mix of purple and blue, suggesting a gorgeous day, but today she awoke to a mess. _The Reginald_, now under her control after being boarded and seized only thirty minutes previous, was trailing behind the Hammersley as she steamed back to HMAS Cairns. Her crew, only two left behind after the _Arctic Princess_ had made her escape, were cuffed downstairs and under the constant guard of Buffer and Spider. Bomber was with her sister, trying to avoid the grisly clean up that had been left in the very capable hands of Swain and Luke Haynes. RO and Kasey, finally working together, were up top with Sparks trying to fix the Comms. tower and the others had disappeared to help the civilians cope with everything that had just happened. So now, standing on the bridge with only a very silent Radar and forlorn Halfy with her, Nav stared into the sunrise.

"You did well today ma'am."

Nav turned and saw ET watching her from the top of the stairs. "Thanks ET. How's the engines?"

ET shrugged. "They'll keep for a little longer." He glanced at Halfy and Radar then lowered his voice. "Can we talk?" Nav nodded and they left the bridge. They stayed silent until they made it to her office, then ET spoke again. "Cass is with Sally Blake by the way." Nav nodded and pushed open the door, going to her desk and propping open her computer. ET shut the door behind him and leant on it. "You did well out there."

"You already said that." Nav didn't turn in her seat, just pulling up some files on her computer and staring at them, lost in thought.

"I think we need to talk." ET didn't move from his position on the door and so, when Nav turned to look at him, she noticed first the space between them. The large gaping space where their relationship should've been. She only felt worse at the sight of it and turned back to the computer.

"There's not really a lot to talk about. I think we've covered just about everything." ET didn't respond, just standing there in silence. Nav stayed silent too, waiting and hoping he'd say something, anything, to break the tension. Eventually realising that wasn't going to happen, she gave a small scoff. "I love our relationship," she glanced up at him. "You pretend you don't hate me and I pretend I believe you."

"I don't hate you Nikki."

"No, maybe not, but you certainly don't think I'm a good captain," she lowered her voice. "Or a good mother."

"I don't th…"

Nav spoke over him. "Yes you do Josh, you think that, you told me that in less than uncertain terms." She shook her head. "The problem is you're probably right. In fact, you're most definitely right. I've been neglecting Cass, dumping her on everyone else. I woke up the other night realising I had no idea where she was. Do you know how that feels? For a mother that is the worst possible feeling in the world. Cassie is everything to me – and I don't know where she is." Her voice shook. "And the only thing that could put me back to sleep… do you know what it was?" ET shook his head slowly. "The knowledge that she was with you." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm a bad mother but I'm a worse captain. I let the _Arctic Princess_ get away." She turned, pulling a piece of paper out of a pile on her desk, then handed it to ET. "The skipper of the _Arctic_, he works for someone who wants us dead. Wants to sink the Hammersley. And I let him go!" Her voice rose sharply with the strong emotion in it. It was pretty obvious to ET that she was down on herself right now. He knew he should do or say something to make her feel better but, with disgust, he realised he agreed with everything she was saying. Their CO had let the crew down and Nikki had let her family down. To comfort her would be to lie to both of them. He could do a lot of things, but ET wasn't about to do hypocrisy for the allusion of normality. He stayed standing in the doorway, his eyes skimming and re-skimming the sheet in an attempt to keep them off Nav. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She finally asked what ET had been trying to avoid.

"It's not an easy job."

"That's underestimation of the century. It's impossible. One mistake and… bam, six-year-old with a dead father. A family ruined."

"Thomas Carlisle wasn't your fault."

Nav shook her head. "I don't think you get the captain position Josh… it's always my fault!" She snatched the piece of paper back from him and turned back to her computer. "I have a report to write so if we're done…"

ET nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think we're pretty close." He pulled open the door and, with one last look at Nav, left. Nav ignored him, furiously hitting the keys as she took her anger out on them. Neither of them noticed the single tear splash onto the keyboard.

**THE END**

_Coming in August;_

The Price We Paid: Vantage Point

The crew of the Hammersley have the advantage of hindsight when it comes to seeing the end for the small island nation of Australia. When America gets involved in Australia's water shortage problems, is there an ulterior motive? Are Australia's water borders, which the Hammersley protect, hiding something more valuable than any of them could have imagined?


End file.
